


Frustration and Relaxation

by KGA (Cai000)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Breast fixation, Chikan, Cosplay, Embarrassment, Erotica, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Humiliation, Hypnosis, In Public, Maid, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Orgasm Torture, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Teasing, This is shameless!, Vibrators, Wax Play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai000/pseuds/KGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is once again frustrated with Nozomi's interference in her attempts to stop the early members of µ from gathering. Nozomi decides to help Eli relax by taking her mind off of student council business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eli watched as the school idols left the room, she had rejected their club application again due to a similar club already existing. “Why do you keep helping them?” She asked Nozomi, who had recommended merging with the pre-existing idol appreciation club.

Nozomi stood, “The cards told me to.” she answered with a smile.

“I hate when you answer like that.” Eli complained. “It’s the kind of answer you give when you don’t want to give a real answer.”

"But they did tell me. I think you're still a little angry your last plan didn't quite work out," she replied with a chiding lilt to her voice.

“That they kept going after I told them how hopeless their idea was when they performed in an empty auditorium?” Eli asked. “Of course I’m not happy about that. They’re an embarrassment.”

Nozomi started going to the windows, shutting them one by one. “You forgot to mention something.” she said lightly, amused with the trajectory of the conversation. _Poor Eli._ She thought. _Well, this should be fun._

“What did I forget to mention?” Eli asked, though she sounded less than pleased that Nozomi thought she forgot to add something.

“The part where you recorded and uploaded that video of their performance, of course.” Nozomi said, smiling. Even though she just closed the door, she gave it another look to make sure it was properly closed. "And how your efforts at humiliating those girls just ended up giving them a little sliver of popularity."

“How did you know about that?” Eli asked quickly. _No use denying it now._ She thought.

“I know everything.” Nozomi replied. “Or would you like me to tell you the cards told me that as well, even though I’m sure even you know the cards do not work that way.” she still kept grinning as she stood facing Eli, who was only a few feet away.

That dumb grin was grating on Eli's already frazzled nerves. “Why do you keep helping them?” Eli asked, not realizing that she had asked that question at the very start of the conversation. The difference this time was that Eli was far more frustrated. “They’re just playing at being school idols!”

“Poor Elichi.” Nozomi chided, “You really shouldn’t get so frustrated. Here, how about I make you feel better.” she took her hands and grabbed the hem of the skirt of her uniform, slowly lifting it up.

Eli could see Nozomi’s thighs come into full view, it got her attention as she kept looking. Next she saw the bottom of Nozomi’s panties, a pattern of black and white diagonal lines. After seeing that, she felt her eyes start to close. Nozomi was still talking, but Eli couldn’t make out what she was saying. Soon her eyes were closed. _No, I’m supposed to be mad at you right now!_ she thought. As the seconds passed, she felt her muscles relax, she tried to hold onto the anger, focusing on it, but it too slipped away from her.

Eli opened her eyes to see that Nozomi had let go of her skirt and was taking a couple steps towards Eli.

Nozomi then leaned in so her lips were next to Eli’s ear, “You should be nice, Elichi.” she whispered.

_This feels nice._ Eli thought. _So calm, so relaxed. I should be nice._ When it came to providing an actual response, all Eli could manage was a slight bit of nodding.

“Much better.” Nozomi said as she stood up fully. “Stand.” she said to Eli.

The president got up out of her chair and stood as directed.

“Very good!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

_I like when she praises me._ Eli thought. _I like being nice for her._ she smiled at Nozomi, but the next thing she knew Nozomi was behind her. She felt the vice president’s hands squeezing her breasts and pulling her back towards Nozomi’s body.

“You’re quite developed, you know!” Nozomi said in her usual cheerful tone. Her hands had moved from pulling Eli closer to her to undoing the buttons on the president’s jacket.

_Maybe I should object._ Eli thought for a moment. _That wouldn’t be very nice to Nozomi, and it is just the jacket, it’s nothing special. We’ve gone further than that in this room before._ The jacket buttons became undone before she knew it and Nozomi was moving her arms to help her out of the jacket.

“It is a little warm in here now that I closed the windows, isn’t it?” Nozomi asked.

“Yeah.” Eli nodded in agreement. Soon enough, the jacket was off.

“I hope you aren’t too warm still. Don’t worry, it’s okay, no one will be around for the rest of the day.” Nozomi reassured Eli as she reached to undo the tie that was part of the school’s uniform.

Eli did not resist. _It is a little warm today, and I like when Nozomi takes care of me like this._ With that the tie was removed and Nozomi was starting to undo buttons on the shirt. “Nozomi.” Eli managed to say quietly.

“Isn’t it a thrill to be doing this in the student council room?” Nozomi asked. “I love it.”

_I would complain that it’s dangerous but Nozomi is right. It feels good to be doing this here. I wonder how far we’ll go today. I want to be nice for Nozomi._ Eli thought. She simply nodded to Nozomi’s question.

Soon, Nozomi was helping Eli out of her shirt. “And now, for this.” Nozomi said, undoing the clasps of Eli’s white bra. “Not very creative, are we?” She asked Eli jokingly.

“Well, if the shirt gets wet or someone sees through it it’s not very noticeable.” Eli said defensively as the bra fell to the ground.

Nozomi was once again massaging the president’s breasts. “They feel even better uncovered, Elichi.”

_I’m aroused by this, aren’t I?_ Eli thought, taking her right hand to reach down to feel for dampness. She then realized Nozomi grabbed her arm and was holding her back.

“Did I say you could touch, Elichi?” Nozomi asked, her tone taking on a strictness to it, an implied accusation.

“No.” Eli admitted, her eyes becoming downcast as she said it.

Nozomi let go of the arm and instead reached down for Eli’s skirt. “Well, since you’re so curious, why don’t we take this off and see together.”

Eli still felt relaxed, mostly focused on how good Nozomi was making her feel. _No one’s around, it shouldn’t be a problem for her to take it off._ “Okay.” Eli agreed, reaching behind her to undo the skirt. It drops to the ground and she steps out of it, noticing that her shoes are still on.

“Plain white panties too? How unoriginal.” Nozomi chided.

“Well, they should match the bra, shouldn’t they?” Eli said, in the same defensive tone she took for Nozomi's slight about her bra. Then she went to take off her shoes, before she was interrupted again.

“Keep them on.” Nozomi commanded. “You look cute like that.”

_She said I look cute! I love when she calls me that!_ Eli thought, feeling elated.

Nozomi took out her phone, “I know I’m not supposed to have this, but what’s life without a little risk?” she asked. “Pose for the camera!”

Eli looked around before deciding to sit on the desk nearest to her and make a double peace sign with her hands. She heard the sounds from Nozomi’s phone as it took pictures.

“Feel better?” Nozomi asked as she put her phone away. Then she moved in to give Eli a kiss.

“Yeah.” Eli admitted before being interrupted by Nozomi kissing her. After Nozomi let go, Eli asked the same question she always did during these sessions. “How did you do it this time?” Despite answering the question so many times, she could never remember the answers Nozomi gave her.

Nozomi's smile took a more devilish bent. She lifted up the hem of her skirt again, revealing white panties with a black swirling pattern on them. “I think they’re cute, don’t you?”

Eli watched Nozomi's skirt falling again, the spiral pattern disappearing with it. She nodded in response before Nozomi continued speaking.

“Oh, remember, no touching!” she added gleefully before whispering, “I’m the only one that touches you in that way.” Nozomi paused an unexpectedly long time...then her voice's volume returned to normal. “Did you like it?”

“You always know what to do with me when I get angry, and I love it, but you certainly do not play fair,” Eli said. She was finally able to respond to the chipper Nozomi with a smile of her own.

“Of course not!” Nozomi said cheerfully, “And you wouldn’t have it any other way!” Then she smiled, “You get so frustrated and need someone to take control.”

Eli smiled again. _It really is better this way._ “Can you send me the pictures?” She asked.

“Sure, later tonight. When you see them, I want you to remember all the fun we had here.” Nozomi declared.

_It really is hard to stay mad at her._ Eli thought. _But I wouldn’t trade this for anything._ she looked forward to whatever plans Nozomi had in mind next time as she got dressed to leave and go home.


	2. Evening Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli returns home after her relaxation session with Nozomi, but still has not had quite enough for the day.

Eli was resting on her bed, thinking about her time with Nozomi earlier that day. She smiled as she thought back to the sequence of events, how Nozomi helped her relax. _But no matter what she chooses, it is fun._ Eli thought of Nozomi.

As Eli reflected back on what had happened, she also realized she was becoming aroused again. She squeezed her legs together rubbing them against each other to provide herself some stimulation. _I may not be allowed to touch there, but there are ways around that._ She thought as she smiled. Just like Nozomi helped provide those girls wanting to be school idols ways around her rulings, Eli always sought little ways around Nozomi’s rules for her. It was part of why she rarely pressed too hard when Nozomi offered advice to others to get around student council rules like she did. Eli shuddered at the thought of Nozomi clamping down on her own attempts to get around the rules set for her.

“Mmmm.” Eli moaned aloud as her legs rubbed against each other faster. She knew she was becoming more aroused as she did it, she knew it would likely end with her even more frustrated than she was initially, but in the moment Eli didn’t care. Rubbing her legs together provided an immediate relief, she couldn’t think too much further ahead of that.

The immediate need went away as Eli kept rubbing her legs together, but her mind was clouded by thoughts only of her own momentary pleasure. In the heat of the moment Eli took her hand and reached to put it between her legs, when her hand was just a centimeter away from touching, the fog around her mind suddenly lifted and was replaced with one thought, _Nozomi said I couldn’t touch there._ With that Eli stopped and stood up. She was breathing heavily. Eli used to be a ballerina, she knew she could endure pain, even the pain of unsatisfied arousal. She sat down and started breathing in slowly and deeply, then out slowly, in a relaxation exercise.

It took a couple minutes of effort, but the relaxation exercise was calming her down. She could at least focus on schoolwork now at least. She was still aroused, but it was not an aching need like she previously experienced. It was under control.

Then her phone beeped, there was a message. Eli unlocked her phone and saw it was from Nozomi. Then her eyes widened as she saw the message. It was the picture Nozomi took of Eli, clad in nothing but her white panties, black socks that ended just below the knees, and the black shoes that were part of the school uniform. She remembered how aroused she had been, and the relaxation exercises were meaningless as all the feelings from earlier in the day and just a few minutes ago came flooding back. Eli’s initial reaction was frustration with Nozomi, then she read the actual message that had come with the picture, “The picture you wanted sent to you. :)” Eli shook her head at this, she had literally asked for this, so the returned frustration was all her fault.

Eli tried to think what she could do, she couldn’t touch there, but she knew there had to be things she could to do handle the frustration. Her first instinct was to strip down, back to how she was in the picture. _If my panties aren’t covering it, I can touch there._ Eli thought to herself, justifying herself as she threw her uniform to the floor.

Her left hand started groping her right breast as her right hand moved down to her panties. Eli couldn’t touch anything covered by the panties, but there were erogenous zones down there that were exposed, such as her inner thighs. She rubbed both her breast and inner thigh in an unfocused way, like she was attempting to make the arousal subside any way she could. Within a minute, however, that was no longer sufficient. Eli felt the need for more. She pressed her legs back together with just enough room for her right hand to caress both thighs simultaneously and pinched her nipple with her left hand. She could feel her insides squeeze and her legs pressed harder together as she did that. Normally she would be in pain from the pinched nipple, but she was sufficiently aroused that the pain registered as pleasure instead.

It still wasn’t enough for Eli, by now the need she experienced could no longer be sated by touching these areas. She got up again and walked towards her closet and looked in the corner. She had managed to purchase an electric toothbrush to use in these situations. _It isn’t actually touching if I use something else, is it. I may not be allowed to use actual sexual things, but this is just a toothbrush, right?_ Eli thought. She turned the light in the closet on, looked in the corner, and saw that the electronic toothbrush set was gone. “Oh.” Eli said in disappointment. She remembered Nozomi discovered it and confiscated it last week.

Eli looked around her room, more desperate as time went on trying to think of anything she could use to give herself more stimulation. She looked at her phone, _It does have a vibrate feature._ Eli thought. Then she shook her head, _No! I can’t do that! How would I explain if something happened to my phone?_ And with that the idea of using the phone was over.

Eli kept looking, “There has to be something!” she exclaimed. Then she looked back to her bed, seeing the pillow at the head of it. Eli then smiled, “Something Nozomi can’t take away from me.” Eli went to lie on the bed on her stomach, the pillow in a position to grind against. At first moving slowly was enough to make her need subside, but as the minutes went on she had to move faster. Soon the entire bed was shaking with her movement against the pillow. “Yes!” she said enthusiastically, “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum!” she said cheerfully as the pleasure built up inside of her.

Yet no matter how much grinding she did, she just couldn’t bring herself to an orgasm. The pleasure just kept building up, well past the point Eli thought she could handle. She slowed down and eventually stopped her grinding, “I must need something more.” Eli said. She looked back at her phone and smiled. She stood up again, her panties now showing a distinct wet spot from her recent arousal and picked up her phone. She positioned her phone so it was facing the bed, then activated the camera app, set it to video, and hit record. After that she went back to grinding on her pillow. Soon enough she was moving quickly and the bed was shaking loudly with her movements. The arousal came even faster as she thought of the camera on her now. “I’m going to cum! Yes!” she exclaimed, not caring how much noise she made. Yet she still could not achieve climax.

_I’ll give anything to climax right now!_ Eli thought, _Take the video, post it to the whole school, I don’t care! I just want to cuuuuum!_ No matter how much she thought about it, no matter what deal she was willing to make for an orgasm, it still didn’t come, she just became more and more aroused.

Then Eli’s phone beeped with another message, stopping her again as she got up to look at it. It was another message from Nozomi, “Parfait?” was all it said.

Eli quickly texted back, “Yes! Be there in 20.” She looked down at her now drenched panties. _I can smell myself from here._ She thought, but none of that mattered, she simply took her phone, put her school uniform back on, and headed out the door to see Nozomi.


	3. Chapter 3

After Eli received the text and hurried out the door, she felt a rush of excitement as she got closer to Nozomi’s apartment. She was well aware of the scent of arousal on her, but she was wholly unconcerned with it, instead focused only on Nozomi.

When she arrived she saw Nozomi, still in her Otonokizaka uniform as well, smiling. There was a single parfait on a table. “You made it, Elichi!” Nozomi said excitedly. Then she smiled as she lowered her voice, “You seem very enthusiastic about meeting me tonight.”

Eli simply nodded at first. “Are you ready?” she asked. Then she looked back at the parfait, “You already got a parfait?” she asked quietly.

“Come in.” Nozomi commanded. Eli did so and closed the door behind her. “The parfait is for me. You” she paused again, “Will be serving it to me. So take off your clothes again, just like earlier.” Then there was another smile from Nozomi, “Though something tells me this will be your third time undressing today. Has someone been bad and trying to break the rules?”

It was difficult for Eli to focus, her arousal commanded most of her attention, but she did manage to hear the part about undressing, beginning with her shirt. “No, I didn’t do anything bad.”

“You didn’t? But you tried to, didn’t you?” Nozomi asked with a devilish smile, she seemed to know everything.

“Well, yes, but I remembered you told me not to touch, so I tried a pillow, but I couldn’t cum, and then I got your text.” Eli explained while taking off her clothes, now down to her panties and socks, just like both times earlier.

“You may stop there.” Nozomi said. Then she walked back to take a seat in a chair at the table. “Of course you couldn’t cum. You can’t unless I give you permission.” then there was another smile, one showing Nozomi was truly enjoying Eli’s predicament. “Of course, you’ll forget about that part in a couple of minutes. It’s no fun if you know all the rules, is it?”

Eli shook her head, “No.” she admitted.

Nozomi took the parfait and a spoon and headed to her bedroom. “Follow.” she told Eli. Eli for her part followed the instructions. “Now sit on the bed.” Nozomi said. Eli followed this instruction too. “If you’re good you might get what you want.”

Then Nozomi took a spoonful of the parfait and lopped it onto Eli’s breasts, repeating this process a couple times.

“It’s cold!” Eli exclaimed. She complained about the cold, but the truth was Eli found it exhilarating, the cool feeling of the parfait against her aroused skin.

Nozomi then lowered herself, starting to lick the parfait off of Eli’s breasts.

“So warm, so good.” The mix of the coolness of the parfait and the warmth of Eli’s tongue was getting to be too much for her. “I think I could cum from this!” she admitted.

Nozomi stopped. “Try and hold back, then, and enjoy it some more. If I just let you cum it won’t be near as fun will it?” Then she continued. Soon the parfait was mostly cleaned up from Eli’s breasts. “Open your mouth.” Nozomi said as she stood up with another spoonful of the parfait. Eli opened her mouth and Nozomi placed a spoonful there. “Don’t swallow it, feed it to me this way.” she said before initiating a deep kiss with Eli, her tongue moving in Eli’s mouth, nominally to taste the parfait. Even after the parfait had melted, Nozomi didn’t stop kissing her.

Eventually Nozomi stopped. Eli however began pleading, “Please keep going!” she exclaimed urgently. “Just… please, I need it. Badly.”

“Oh, but when you start needing it this badly is when the real fun begins, Elichi.” Nozomi replied. “You’re honest when you’re like this. Not to mention highly attentive.”

Eli could only nod at first. “What do you want, I’ll do anything!” she eventually managed to say.

“You’ve been the only one receiving attention today, I think you’re being a bit selfish, don’t you?” Nozomi asked.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m being so selfish and putting my own needs above your own. What do you want me to do?” Eli asked urgently. Right at that moment Nozomi was her entire world, she felt regret at her selfishness throughout the day, “You do all these things for me that I love and I’m forgetting to show gratitude! I’m sorry!”

“What do I want you to do, Elichi?” Nozomi asked as she took the back of her hand and brushed it against Eli’s inner thigh.

Eli reacted suddenly, closing her legs. “It feels too good, everything feels too good, I can’t help it!”

Nozomi withdrew her hand. “I think I know what I want.” she began to muse.

“Yes?” Eli asked, the sense of urgency she was filled with was incredible. Her mind had difficulty processing anything outside of Nozomi and her words.

“It would mean a lot to me if you asked me to keep you denied for tonight.” Nozomi said.

“Okay, I’ll do it!” Eli agreed instantly. “Anything for you!”

“It doesn’t sound like that’s what you really want, you should try to convince me.” Nozomi said, making an effort to appear disinterested in Eli’s efforts.

“Please! Please don’t let me cum tonight! Keep me denied for your pleasure! I want to stay this way so I can learn to focus more on your needs! I’m so sorry for being selfish earlier, let me make it up to you by not cumming tonight!” Eli said, her words were stream of consciousness, she was not able to filter her thoughts at all, the only thing that mattered to her was pleasing Nozomi.

“Much better. Well, if it means that much to you, I can deny you for tonight.” Nozomi said in a tone that made it sound like she was doing Eli a favor.

Eli nodded, “Yes, thank you!”

Nozomi leaned in to Eli’s ear and whispered, “I love you, Elichi, you’re doing so well.” and gave her a deep kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Eli began her walk to school the next day. Her mind still clouded by the events of the previous night as well as the persistent need for a sexual release she still felt but had been denied. Eli did not expect Nozomi to have the interests she did, even more surprising to Eli was that, after being introduced to Nozomi’s tastes gradually she had come to genuinely enjoy it. _Nozomi’s tastes were strange at first._ Eli thought to herself on her walk, _But she did teach me more about relationships than anyone else had._ _She knows what I need, even when I don’t._

Eli met Nozomi in the student council room before classes began. “Hello, Nozomi.” she said, quietly.

“Good morning, Elichi!” Nozomi returned the greeting, cheerfully, before closing the door. “Are you feeling good this morning?”

“Frustrated.” Eli admitted. “It still amazes me the things you can do without even touching me. It’s rather unfair.” but the complaint was a mocking one, not having any real intent behind it other than a joke.

“Oh, would you rather I touch, right before classes start?” Nozomi asked with a grin, her tone playful. “Are you an exhibitionist now too?”

“No, I mean, maybe, I mean, please?” Eli asked, stammering between each short phrase.

“But what if we get caught? Isn’t it a little dangerous to do right here?” Nozomi asked. “I mean, I suppose we could do something, but it would be scandalous if everyone learned about the student council president’s particularly cute side.” Even then, Nozomi slid a hand under Eli’s skirt, “Or is that just making you even more excited?” she whispered.

For several seconds, it was all Eli could do to nod her head while making wimpering sounds.

“Well, if Elichi wants to take the risk of everyone discovering her cute side, I suppose I can give you a little something. It would be cruel of me to do otherwise. Close your eyes.” Nozomi said.

With that, Eli’s eyes closed. She felt Nozomi’s hand stop touching her. Then she heard some sounds like she was going through a bag. Each second felt like a minute to Eli, however, as her frustration became the primary focus. Then she felt a hand up her skirt again, sliding her panties aside. For a brief second she felt the warmth of Nozomi’s hand touching her directly, then she felt the sensation of plastic enter her, and the hand removed.

“Does that feel any better?” Nozomi asked.

“Well, I liked you touching me more, but, well, this feels better than nothing.” Eli admitted.

“Oh, don’t worry, this will be quite fun.” Nozomi assured Eli. Then she picked up her bag, “We need to hurry so we aren’t late to class.” With that Nozomi was out of the room again.

\----

Eli sat a row away from the windows, while Nozomi took her seat behind Eli but right next to the window. _I’m not sure how much longer I can hold out. It’s so hard to focus._ Eli thought.

Soon enough class started. Literature. _Okay, this shouldn’t be too bad, I might just have to read aloud, that’s all._ Several minutes into the class, however, Eli’s eyes opened wide suddenly as she noticed the vibrations from the plastic that Nozomi placed in her this morning. _A vibrator?_ Eli asked herself suddenly, with shock. She was about to yelp with the sudden influx of pleasure, but managed to close her mouth at the last moment to muffle any sound. Then she looked out of the corner of her left eye and saw Nozomi holding something small in her hand. _A remote!_ Eli realized. She closed her legs, trying not to attract any attention.

“Ayase.” the teacher said.

_This will be bad if I have to read aloud._ Eli thought to herself.

“Stand up and continue reading.” were the next words out of the teacher’s mouth.

_This is bad. What will happen if I stand, what if it moves around and…_ Eli started to panic. Even worse was the situation was making her more aroused and she new it. Still, before being told to again, Eli stood up and noticed the vibrator stopped, granting her some relief. From there Eli continued to read and the lesson continued.

\----

“What were you thinking?” Eli asked in the student council room after classes had ended. “I could have been caught!”

“But it excited you, didn’t it?” Nozomi asked, smiling as she did so.

“Yes.” Eli replied quietly.

“Don’t worry, we will have even more fun tonight. It wouldn’t be fun to have you this frustrated and then not do anything with it.” Nozomi suggested. “But you know, I have been wanting to try adding a secret trigger phrase that will arouse you more.” She said in a slow lilting tone. “Something just between us.” Then another smile, “Or maybe you enjoy the actual physical sensation of the vibrator.” Then Nozomi paused again, “You know, last night I had to satisfy myself after you left. After all I do for you, I’m not sure that’s entirely fair to me. You have been good, so you are deserving of a special reward.” she finally concluded.

“I’ll touch you. Wherever you want!” Eli insisted.

“I know you will, but I have special plans for us for later. For now I’ll just watch you try and do some student council president business.” Nozomi replied. “We wouldn’t want your mind to be distracted from your work by such naughty, yet arousing, things, would we?”

“No.” Eli replied quietly. With that she tried to get to work, but it was difficult to focus on the forms in front of her for more than a few seconds at a time, making everything take much longer.

“Well, I have something I need to do before tonight and I shouldn’t distract you further, so stop by my place when you get done with everything, okay?” Nozomi asked. “You’ve been good today, so I’ll be sure to make sure we both have more fun.”

Eli managed a nod, and with that Nozomi left. She smiled after Nozomi left, _She really does know all my weaknesses, doesn’t she?_ she asked herself rhetorically, looking forward to what would happen after she got her work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I keep writing these, I wonder if something should be done to reduce Eli's frustration rather than add to it, but I suppose that might be better suited to a climax to this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Eli was left alone in the student council room. It was still difficult to focus, but without Nozomi right there to keep reminding her of her predicament she could at least get some work done. When she could focus on her work, she could get away from the intense need she felt between her legs. Eventually, Eli started asking herself, _How did I end up like this?_ She smiled as she thought it, as it was not too long ago, really, as she recalled the events that were the beginning.

\----

It was shortly after Eli’s eighteenth birthday, and the first slow day she and Nozomi had on the student council. Eventually, during a lull, Nozomi asked a question, “Elichi, have you ever wanted to do more, between us?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Eli asked, confused by the nature of the question.

“We spend so much time together, but there are several things we do not do together. I was curious about your other interests.” Nozomi replied.

“You’re so blatant, Nozomi. To ask me such a question just like that.” Eli stammered out. “What if someone else heard, do you not have any tact?” She tried to sound like the stern student council president, but the stammering blunted the impact of that.

“But it’s just us, Elichi.” Nozomi stood up and walked over to where the president sat, placing her right hand on Eli’s face. “Are you saying you have no such thoughts? Even after so long together? Do you want an introduction?” then she offered a devilish smile, “Don’t worry, I’ll be as gentle as you want me to be.”

“I. I. I never really thought about it!” Eli admitted. “I… don’t know how to be with a woman.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Elichi.” Nozomi said quietly, pulled back her hand from Eli’s face. “Just relax and let me guide you. We’ll explore your needs together. I would never shame someone as precious as you for not having experience.”

Eli smiled, “Well, I trust you, Nozomi. Please, I’ll let you guide me, if you think it will help.”

“It’s perfectly natural to have needs, and it’s perfectly natural to not know what all your needs are.” Nozomi explained. “Exploration is important.” Then she paused, “While exploration is important, also know that you can say no to any request I have. While exploration at times can be uncomfortable, I would never ask you to do anything that you did not want to.”

Eli nodded quietly. “But, right here?” she asked.

“It will be okay, Elichi. Trust me.” Nozomi said quietly. “Now, stand up, make sure your back is to the door.”

Eli nodded again, standing up as instructed. Nozomi placed herself between the windows and Eli. “This will be simple. The first thing to try is to take your hand, grab the front of your skirt, and lift up. Just a little bit.”

“There’s… there’s no way I could do that!” Eli exclaimed at first, but several seconds later her right hand began to move, slowly, to the front of her skirt. Her hand was shaking. Nozomi remained silent, watching as Eli’s hand moved. “Don’t look!” Eli finally said.

Nozomi smiled and closed her eyes. “Okay, Elichi.”

Eli finally took a hold of the front of her skirt, her hand shaking so much she could barely move it any more, her palms sweating as anxiety took hold. She held the hem of her skirt for several seconds, then suddenly letting go, “I can’t do it!”

Nozomi opened her eyes, taking the couple of steps between her and Eli, embracing her in a hug. “It’s okay. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I would never make you do something you did not want to do. I want my Elichi to be happy and safe.”

Eli reciprocated the hug, a couple tears coming to her eyes, “Thank you.” she said quietly. The two embraced for a couple minutes, silently. Eli whispered, “Could I… try again?” she asked. “It’s not that I don’t want to do it, but this is new to me, and it’s embarrassing.”

“Of course you can try again.” Nozomi assured Eli. “I want you to succeed, so I would never do something to set you up for failure. I will make sure no one sees you, I promise.”

Eli then let go, Nozomi doing the same. Nozomi took a couple steps again, placing herself between Eli and the window.

“I am here to make sure no one from outside can see you, and with your back to the door, you will have plenty of warning so no one coming in from that way will see you either.” Nozomi explained, reassuring Eli.

“Can you close your eyes again?” Eli asked, her voice quiet. Her voice was shaking slightly, but she was no longer stammering as she was earlier.

“Of course, Elichi.” Nozomi agreed, closing her eyes once again.

Eli’s hand shook again as it moved to the front of her skirt. This time, she took a hold of it from the front. It still took several seconds to get this far, but this time she lifted the skirt up. It was only an inch, not enough to reveal anything, but Eli could feel her face turn red from embarrassment. A couple seconds later she let go. “I did it, Nozomi!” she said quickly.

Nozomi opened her eyes again, she immediately noticed Eli’s face had turned red. “How did it feel?” she asked.

“I… don’t know. It was embarrassing, but I did it. Maybe I liked it. I’m not sure.” Eli admitted.

Nozomi smiled, “You did great.” she said. “We can stop for today, I’ll take care of things here while you can go home, okay?”

Eli nodded, “Thank you!” With that, Eli left. She immediately went home and into her bedroom, falling onto her bed back first. She then put her hand underneath her skirt again, then underneath her panties, feeling her wetness.

\----

The next day, in the morning when she met Nozomi in the student council room she closed the door behind her and said quietly, “Yesterday. I liked it.” she said. “I went home and, and,” she started stammering again before rapidly blurting out, “It felt so good!”

Nozomi smiled brightly and said, “I’m glad you liked it! You did so well yesterday.”

“Can we do… more?” Eli asked quietly.

“I told you I would help you, and I meant it, Elichi. Sexuality is wonderful, and there are so many things to explore. We will have fun for quite some time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have already been offering requests and suggestions for future chapters, so in the interest of fairness, I'm letting people know they can also submit requests to me. I do read comments so that is acceptable. I can be messaged in a more private capacity at cai000.tumblr.com - The details are posted http://cai000.tumblr.com/post/147660025568/accepting-suggestions 
> 
> I'm glad people are enjoying this story so far, and hope people continue to enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

After Eli admitted to Nozomi her enjoyment of their first session, Nozomi continued introducing Eli to new things. Most of the time was spent with Nozomi reinforcing previous things Eli admitted to liking. One day, however, during their time in the student council room in the afternoon, Nozomi asked, “Elichi, would you like to meet at my place later?”

“Sure, Nozomi. What are we doing?” Eli asked. Her tone was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Eli never quite knew what to expect out of her friend since they started, she just knew that Nozomi had a wide range of things she wanted to introduce her to.

“Oh, you'll find out!” Nozomi replied with another of her devilish grins. Eli knew she had something significant planned if it was going to be at her place rather than just doing it here in the student council room. She couldn't admit it, but not knowing what Nozomi was planning was a part of the thrill for her.

–---

When Eli arrived at Nozomi's apartment, nothing seemed out of place. Eli closed the door behind her.

“Have a seat on the couch, Elichi. I have something special for Otonokizaka's favorite student council president!” Nozomi said, with a tone that suggested she had been looking far too forward to this. Eli did, however, take a seat.

“Elichi works so hard for Otonokizaka and she needs to relax sometimes.” Nozomi explained. “It's bad for you if too much stress accumulates, after all.”

“I suppose so, but what did you have in mind?” Eli asked nervously.

With this, Nozomi took out a small purple crystal attached to a metal chain. “Have you ever tried hypnosis?” she asked.

“No. I mean, I've heard of it and I've seen videos of it on the internet, but I've never had it done to me. What are you going to do, make me cluck like a chicken?” Eli asked skeptically.

“Oh no, nothing like that, we'll start with a relaxation exercise and see how much you like it. If you do like it, I'll do more. There's so many exciting aspects to it, you can explore things you otherwise couldn't, but I would never make Elichi do anything she didn't want to do.” Nozomi explained reassuringly. “This is for your benefit, after all.”

“Well, okay, we can try it.” Eli agreed. She was nervous, but so far Nozomi had always taken good care of her. Whenever Eli was too nervous to try something or was worried about getting caught, Nozomi would always explain the preparations she had taken to make sure Eli was safe. So far Nozomi had never led her astray since they began, and Eli was curious what new experiences Nozomi could provide for her this way.

“Just focus on the crystal, Elichi.” Nozomi said, beginning to move the crystal in front of Eli. Eli's eyes, for their part looked at the crystal. “Only pay attention to the crystal, feel its movement, the crystal is all you have to focus on.” she said. Nozomi didn't use a prepared script, instead watching Eli closely as she paid more and more attention to the crystal.

–---

It was all Eli could do to focus on the crystal in front of her. She knew Nozomi was speaking, and she would slip in and out of consciousness, but it was all a blur to her. Finally she became conscious again. She saw a clock, _Has it really been an hour and a half since I arrived?_ Eli asked herself.

“How does Elichi feel?” Nozomi asked with a smile.

“That felt so good.” Eli said happily.

“Okay Elichi, we're going to try a couple other things now. All you have to do is listen to me and do what I tell you. You're completely safe with me.” Nozomi said.

Eli nodded. Soon she heard Nozomi start to speak, but instead of hearing the words it felt like Nozomi was describing what Eli sensed. Eli found herself on a subway car. It was somewhat crowded by men and women alike, but she had plenty of room to move. She saw the subway car lights illuminating the room for her.

Then the idea occurred to Eli, _If I lifted up my skirt here, it would feel completely different than just doing it for Nozomi._ Eli took the hem of her skirt. She could feel her heart beat faster with anticipation. She could lift up her skirt right here for everyone to see and not get in trouble. _I've been fantasizing about this for weeks._ Eli concluded, lifting up her skirt completely, exposing light blue panties for everyone to see. Next she felt the stares as everyone around her took notice. It made Eli's heart beat faster, but she could also feel herself becoming more and more aroused. When she looked down at her panties herself she could see a small wet spot forming from the arousal.

Then she saw one of the people in the car take out a phone, pointing it at her. A part of her wanted to let go of her skirt and let it fall to the ground, but being exposed like this felt so good. _What pose do I do? What do I say? What do they want me to say?_ The thoughts raced through her head but finally she blurted out, “Take a picture of me, I'm Eli Ayase, the hot new idol of Otonokizaka!” Then she heard the sound of a phone camera going off.

Next she felt a pair of hands grabbing her breasts from behind. Eli thought about looking to see who it was, but she smiled, _It's kind of fun not knowing._ Then the hands started undoing buttons on her shirt, revealing a matching light blue bra. “Feels so good.” Eli said, by now her arousal was like a drug that had intoxicated her completely.

“Feels so good, feels so good!” Eli kept exclaiming as the hands went under her bra and started rubbing her nipples. “Even better, more! More!” she felt desperate. She never knew her nipples could be this sensitive, they certainly weren't when she was by herself. The rubbing intensified, then it became pinching. When she felt the hands pinch both of her nipples at the same time she exclaimed, “I'm cumming!” Her legs shook violently, so much that after a few seconds she had to sit down. It felt like the orgasm lasted a whole minute.

Then Eli closed her eyes, opening them a few minutes later as the afterglow faded.

“Did you like it Elichi?” Nozomi asked cheerfully.

“What did you do?” Eli asked.

“I just guided you through one of your fantasies.” Nozomi replied.

“Yeah, I liked it.” Eli said with a smile.

“What you said, about being an idol, did you mean that too?” Nozomi asked.

“I said that?” Eli said blushing. “Not that I like idols, but maybe it'd be fun to be one. As a fantasy, at least.”

Nozomi just smiled. “You did great, Elichi.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Eli finally arrived at Nozomi’s apartment, entering after a knock, using the key she had been provided.

“How is Elichi tonight?” Nozomi asked cheerfully as Eli walked in and closed the door behind her.

“Still frustrated.” Eli admitted quietly. “Please tell me I get to cum tonight.” At that moment Nozomi embraced her. Even through the fabric of her clothing, Eli felt an electric like sensation as Nozomi moved her hands across her back, letting a quiet moan escape from her mouth.

“But Elichi wouldn’t be able to enjoy this sensation if she got that, would she?” Nozomi asked, laughing a little after asking the question. “Admit it, you’re addicted to the heightened sensations you experience when I deny you.”

“I am.” Eli admitted. “It’s like my senses are heightened, my body responds to you more than it ever did before.” She then returned Nozomi’s embrace. “It’s getting hard to focus during the day.”

Nozomi smiled, “It’s okay, I’ll take good care of you.” Then Nozomi lifted up a bag and placed it on the table. “I have a new game for Elichi tonight!” she declared enthusiastically. “Open the bag.”

When Eli opened the bag, she noticed it was filled with panties of various styles, cuts, and designs. “What is this?” she asked, somewhat nervously.

“It’s my game for Elichi!” Nozomi began to explain, “You will look through the bag, choose something, put it on, and then…” she paused for effect.

Eli interrupted with, “And then?” she was somewhere between nervous and excited for Nozomi to explain herself.

“Well, it won’t be any fun if I just explain what will happen next, but I promise it will be fun and you will like it!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

Eli began to look through the bag, unsure of what to pick at first. The variety was bewildering to her, but the question of what would happen after she chose something and put it on was starting to excite her. She wanted to reach under her skirt and touch herself at that moment, but she knew that act had been strictly forbidden by Nozomi. Then she pulled out a pair of bright pink boyshorts, “Maybe I’ll try these, they at least cover the most.”

Nozomi smiled as Eli contemplated the garment in her hand. “Are those the ones Elichi is choosing?” she asked. Eli hesitated, she looked at the boyshorts, then looked back in the bag, unsure if this should be her final choice. Then she nodded quietly. “Then put them on.”

Eli nodded, she reached under her skirt and slid her white panties down, noticing there had once again been a significant spot on them wet with her arousal. “This has been happening all the time recently.” she said. Then she put the pink boyshorts on. Once they were in place, she looked at Nozomi and asked, “What happens now?”

Nozomi smiled and began to walk towards her bedroom. As Nozomi left, Eli suddenly had a pang of panic as she looked down at her clothes. “I’m wearing the wrong clothes!” she said. She didn’t quite understand what exactly the right clothes were, but she knew the uniform she had on wasn’t it. She hurriedly took to undoing the buttons of her top, removing that, as well as her bra. Then she urgently took her skirt off, then her socks and shoes, until she was wearing nothing but the pink boyshorts she had put on. “Where are my clothes?” Eli asked urgently. A part of her understood she was mostly in a state of undress, but her primary concern was where the clothes she should be wearing was.

“Right here, Elichi!” Nozomi said, coming out of the bedroom. Eli saw that she was holding a matching corset and boots that went with it and immediately understood these were the clothes she was supposed to be wearing. “Put these on.” Nozomi instructed. Eli complied with a sense of urgency, managing to get the boots on quickly enough, but the corset proved more difficult. It did not take too long for Nozomi to come up from behind her and start tightening the corset for her so she could wear it.

“Thank you No-“ Eli began to say, then she paused. She knew _Nozomi_ was not how she should address the student council vice president at that moment. A couple seconds later, it came to her, “Thank you manager!” she said with a smile. She understood once she said that, she was a performer, it was her job to entertain others. “If I do well, can I cum tonight, manager?” she asked.

Nozomi smiled as Eli asked. “But your performances get such good reviews when you go for several days without any.” she explained. “This is a very competitive business, and you need every advantage you can get. It just so happens that being denied is what enhances your performances. You do want to be successful, right?”

“Yes!” Eli exclaimed. “I’ll do anything to be successful, I will be the best idol in the universe!” After she said it, she was somehow aware the phrase was familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite grasp where it was from.

“Elichi needs to go to the stage to perform now.” Nozomi said, motioning to an empty space in front of the couch in the apartment. Eli walked to the indicated spot, and Nozomi took a seat on her couch. Then she hit a couple buttons on her phone to start the song, then she lifted the camera to start filming.

As the song began to play, Eli tried to think what the lyrics were, she was aware she knew them, but could not remember them before the song started. Then right before the first lyrics, Eli suddenly realized, _English lyrics?_ The panic was short lived, as she found herself moving to the music and starting to sing, “I love myself, I want you to love me…”

Eli felt a rush of excitement as she began to sing. While her English was not as good as Nozomi’s, she realized she did know roughly what these specific lyrics mean. Then she got to the first chorus, and the second line of it hit her, “When I think about you, I touch myself!” With that she found herself continuing to perform the song, but her hand had reached into her boyshorts and was starting to pleasure herself while she sang it, which only made her singing of the song even more enthusiastic.

Soon enough, her performance of the song was being interfered with by constant moaning, which just made Eli even more enthusiastic about it. She did manage to see Nozomi, who for her part was holding up her phone with one hand to record while her other hand had reached under her skirt and she was pleasuring herself as well. Soon enough the performance was being interrupted by Nozomi’s moaning as well.

As Eli began to get to the end of the song, repeating, “I touch myself.” She could feel herself approaching a climax. A quick glance at Nozomi indicated she was as well. As she finished the song she heard Nozomi drop the phone, moaning loudly as she had taken to using both hands to pleasure herself, soon reaching a loud orgasm. Eli kept touching, kept trying to reach it, but she realized an orgasm for her was just out of reach. After Nozomi came Eli asked, “Did I do well?”

“Yes, Elichi is the best idol, you did very well tonight. Very erotic.” Nozomi said. She was still distracted, as the one orgasm hadn’t been enough for her and she was still pleasuring herself with her hands. Then she slid her violet panties down to her ankles and looked at Eli, “I need your idol tongue, Elichi!” she said.

Eli responded by kneeling in front of Nozomi and placing her mouth under Nozomi’s skirt and using her tongue to give her manager more pleasure. “Yes, that’s a good idol! That’s how you will get famous, that famous tongue of yours! Keep going until I tell you to stop!” Nozomi commanded. Eli complied, over the next several minutes feeling the contraction of Nozomi’s multiple orgasms repeatedly.

\----

A few minutes later Nozomi was lying on the couch and Eli on the floor next to it. “How was it?” Nozomi asked, her tone dazed from the several orgasms she had given to herself and had Eli give to her as well.

“What was that?” Eli asked. She was still rather aroused, not only from earlier in the night, and the performance she just gave, but also from having orally pleasured Nozomi as well.

“Do you want to watch your performance? Each pair of panties represents a fantasy you have. The ones you chose tonight represented one of your idol fantasies.” Nozomi explained.

“I… I don’t have idol fantasies! I would never do anything like that!” Eli insisted quickly.

“Elichi can’t be honest with herself about it normally, so she does it this way.” Nozomi replied. “You like the attention, you just think idol music is beneath you. But Elichi wants to be able to put on more sensual performances than what idols can do.”

Eli blushed at this, “Well…” she paused, “You’re not wrong.” she said quietly. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want to listen to the song, as I can't convey it in writing well to someone who has never knowingly heard it, it's Divinyls "I Touch Myself." It's an older song from 1990. Some of you may recognize it from the first Austin Powers movie.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a couple days later when Nozomi came into the student council room late. Eli had been in the room for some time, greeting the vice president with a question, “Were you helping those girls again?” she asked, not terribly happy.

“They need you.” Nozomi replied simply.

“Idols are not worth my time.” was Eli’s response, without a trace of irony.

“I’ve seen Elichi’s cute side!” Nozomi teased with a bright smile, taking out her phone, hitting a couple buttons and showing Eli her performance from the last time she visited Nozomi’s apartment. “I know Elichi very well, and she secretly has idol fantasies, doesn’t she?”

Eli blushed, her head looking downwards, “I only do that stuff because you like it.” she insisted. “It’s not because I wanted to.”

“But Elichi was soooo turned on by it, you really enjoyed it.” Nozomi continued with her teasing. “No, I think you like it, but you don’t like those girls for a completely different reason.”

“Really? I’m pretty sure I dislike them because they’re untalented and have no idea what they’re doing.” Eli continued, trying to remain as serious as she could through Nozomi’s teasing.

Nozomi just smiled for a few seconds. “The truth is something different!” she declared. Then she walked up to Eli, bent over to whisper in her ear, “Those girls aren’t sexy enough to be the kind of idol you want to be.” Then Nozomi took her arms, wrapping them around Eli from behind and fondling her breasts.

“No. It’s not like that at all! I just… I just…” Eli trailed off as Nozomi began her message.

“Elichi wants to be the center of attention. She wants everyone to look at her and not other girls.” Nozomi said, whispering in Eli’s ear from behind still. “You want to be a special kind of idol, the kind that is irresistible. You want everyone to see your body and feel a rush thinking about you. Elichi can’t get that if she’s performing with other girls she has to share attention with.”

“Stop!” Eli complained, but it was pretty weak in tone. “You’re the one that makes me act out idol scenarios!”

“I only do what Elichi wants but can’t be honest with herself about.” Nozomi replies. Then she beams another bright smile, speaking at her normal volume again, “But if Elichi doesn’t want to be an idol, we can do something different. Turn the chair you’re sitting in around to face me.” she ordered.

Eli did so, then Nozomi went into a closet and pulled out some clothing. “What are you doing, Nozomi?” she asked, hesitant.

“We’ll do something different this time. It’s an exercise in helping Elichi be honest about her needs.” Nozomi explains, coming out of the closet with some clothes. “Put these on.”

The student council president looked over the clothing Nozomi brought out, “Isn’t this a bit… conservative for what you normally have me do?” she asked. The clothing appeared to consist of a blue blouse that covered her upper body except for a v-neck that did not go down too far, and a black skirt that ended a couple inches above the knee, lower than the normal Otonokizaka uniform covered.

“Oh, does Elichi like wearing less?” Nozomi asked, clearly enjoying every opportunity to tease Eli she could get. “Go ahead and change, I’ll make sure no one else comes in.” she said, going towards the door.

Eli looked through the clothing again, stripping down. She noticed there was a pair of panties that matched the blouse, but it was nothing particularly revealing. A Eli started putting the clothing on she was filled with a sense of both anticipation and anxiety. Nozomi was almost making this too easy, clothes that reveal very little, nothing particularly humiliating. Even the black shoes with a two inch heel were nothing excessive. “Am I conditioned to response once I put these on?” Eli asked.

“Not this time! Well, mostly not, it’s a different way to help Elichi relax and be honest with herself!” Nozomi explained excitedly. As Eli finished dressing, Nozomi went into the closet again, this time coming out with white rope. Several lengths of white rope. “Sit in the chair.” Nozomi ordered.

Eli complied, but not without asking, “What are we doing?” her hesitation and excitement both growing.

Nozomi came in closer, starting behind Eli, taking the president’s arms behind the chair and tying them both to each other and to the chair to keep them in place. “We haven’t done this yet, have we?” she asked. “But I thought you might like to wear a little more clothing than usual for it.”

“I didn’t necessarily say that!” Eli said impulsively. Then she blushed immediately afterwards, seeming to realize what she just said, “I mean, well, not that I’m complaining about wearing more clothes than usual. I do have to value my modesty.” Eli tried to insist to recover from her impulse.

Then Nozomi went into the closet a third time, this time bringing out a vibrator that was large enough to be plugged into the wall, which Nozomi did, then placing the head of the vibrator right at the edge of Eli’s sensitive lips.

“How do you store all these things here?” Was Eli’s next question. “Won’t people find out?”

“Isn’t that part of the fun for you, for somebody to come in here and learn about your special needs and find ways to fulfill them?” Nozomi replied with yet another smile, enjoying every moment of Eli’s torment, both physically and psychologically. Then Nozomi tied Eli’s upper legs together, leaving the vibrator no room to move. Finally, Nozomi ended it by tying the lower legs together, then to the lower part of the chair to render Eli mostly immobile. “I thought about a gag, but it’s much more fun to talk to you when we do these things!” And then Nozomi flipped the switch.

Eli immediately felt a pleasurable sensation between her legs. It wasn’t too fast, just enough to excite her. A moan escaped from her after less than a minute, followed by more moans as the sensation began to build inside her.

“Does Elichi like it?” Nozomi asked. “I call it the honesty chair, because if Elichi is dishonest while in it she won’t receive more pleasure!”

“It’s always unfair with you.” Eli complained, but it wasn’t a serious complaint.

“Elichi needs it to be unfair, it’s the only way she can be honest about these things.” Nozomi continued. “So, first question, does Elichi like being the center of attention?”

“I do!” Eli admitted as another moan escaped her.

“Next question, does Elichi like wearing things like this that cover her or things that cover less of her?” Nozomi asked next, clearly enjoying being able to question the president this way.

“I don’t know! Whatever people want to see me wear! Sometimes less skin is more you know!” Eli answered, this time more frantic than the last. The sensations were quickly building in her, making it hard to focus, and perhaps more importantly, hard to come up with deceptive answers.

“Elichi wants to be an idol, doesn’t she?” Nozomi asked with a smile.

“Maybe.” Eli said quickly, then she saw Nozomi hold up the control for the vibrator, “Yes! Yes! I want to be an idol and be pretty and have attention and everything that goes with it! I don’t care if I get attention by meaningless music! Just let me be the center of attention!”

“So you’ll help those girls?” Nozomi asked, smiling like she knew the answer to this question.

“Fine, I’ll, I’ll think about it if you let me cum!” Eli began to plead, “If helping those girls is the price of cumming, I’ll do it, okay! I care about the school too! I’m not just doing this because I’ll cum from it!”

“Such an honest Elichi, you’re cute this way.” Nozomi said, then she whispered into Eli’s ear and Eli started moaning louder as the orgasm build inside of her and the sudden release of several days of denial.

“You’ll help them?” Nozomi asked, smiling once again and turning the vibrator to an even higher speed.

“Yes! Yes!” Eli agreed rapidly as her body shook as much as it could in its restraints from her orgasm. She felt herself come down a few seconds later, but the vibrator didn’t turn off, building another orgasm in her quickly.

After several orgasms this way she regained enough composure to speak coherent words again, “Please! It hurts now! No, don’t make me cum anymore!”

“Elichi doesn’t want to cum?” Nozomi asked, knowing the answer to this one.

“No, no more! I don’t want to cum anymore!” Eli insisted.

“How long don’t you want to come for, Elichi?” Nozomi asked, with yet another smile, she was enjoying every moment of this.

“I’ll go two weeks without, or a month, just make it stop!” Eli begged.

Nozomi shrugged slightly, turning the vibrator off. Eli’s body suddenly felt fatigued from the orgasms. “Remember what you agreed to! Both times!” she reminded the president.

Eli just nodded, having drifted off to the afterglow of her post-orgasm torture. Though she did manage to get out one sentence before drifting back into her relaxed state, "In private, you're Mistress Nozomi to me. I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

After Eli completed her first lesson, she went back to the student council room where Nozomi was waiting, “So, how was it?” she asked, brimming full of enthusiasm.

“Terrible, but I’ll admit they’re determined.” Eli responded. “I can’t believe you’re making me help them.” she complained.

“But Elichi agreed to it, and it’s only fair that she abides by her agreements!” Nozomi said with a smile.

Eli took a seat on the desk, facing Nozomi. Sitting on top of a desk was something she only did when she was alone with her friend. “It was under duress.” she complained.

Nozomi removed her jacket and started unbuttoning the top part of her uniform. “Elichi needs to relax.” she declared.

“What are you doing Nozomi?” Eli asked cautiously, but Nozomi always caught her eye when she was like this. She was just so alluring to Eli, and on top of that she was undoing her top and revealed a lacy purple bra. _I mean, Nozomi is normally attractive, and she has a nice figure, but why am I fixated on this today? I need to be strong!_ Eli tried closing her eyes and shaking her head to distract herself, but by the time she opened her eyes again Nozomi was topless and moving her upper body from side to side. Then Eli noticed she was watching Nozomi’s bare breasts move from side to side.

Nozomi remained silent as Eli remained fixated on her breasts. “Elichi feels warm there now, doesn’t she?” she asked.

Eli didn’t really think about it at first, but she did notice a feeling of warmth in the place Nozomi had forbidden her from touching. Instead, Eli put her right leg on the desk as well and started massaging her inner thigh, not noticing that her hand’s movements were in sync with Nozomi’s own movements.

“Elichi needs to relax. Elichi needs to feel good.” Nozomi said softly as Eli continued to rub her thigh. The statements were so obvious to Eli that she had forgotten about her objections of just a few minutes before. Eli didn’t lose consciousness like other times Nozomi had put her into a trance, this time Eli just felt very relaxed, and rubbing her inner thigh in front of another person was the most natural thing in the world. “Elichi may touch her warm place.” Nozomi said next. In some ways, it was a subtle shift for Eli, her hand moved up and started to move inside and outside of her.

Eli smiled a little, “It feels nice.” she said quietly to Nozomi. “It’s like I’m massaging myself.”

“That’s right.” Nozomi said, she was still moving her upper body back and forth as Eli’s hand remained in sync. “This is a perfectly natural thing to do with a friend. It’s perfectly natural to have moments like this with your friend.”

Eli nodded in reply. She agreed with Nozomi, that there was nothing odd about this behavior at all, that this was the kind of thing close friends could do with each other. “It’s nice to do things that aren’t lewd with you sometimes, Nozomi.” She kept moving her hand in and out idly, like it was incidental to everything else going on.

“Even though Elichi likes lewd things, sometimes it is important to just relax.” Nozomi offered in agreement.

Eventually Nozomi stopped moving her upper body and took a seat on the floor, taking a hand and caressing her inner thigh as well. “Elichi, I think it would be nice if we moved with each other.” she suggested. Eli only nodded and became fixated on Nozomi’s hand, moving it when she did, subconsciously imitating the motions Nozomi made.

After a couple minutes of this, Nozomi began to speak again, “We have to plan for the budgeting meetings soon.” she said, her hand not stopping.

“Yeah, we have a lot to do soon, are you sure we’ll be okay?” Eli asked. For the next hour, the two kept slowly pleasuring themselves while discussing student council business. The mutual self pleasure and Nozomi’s toplessness being treated as afterthoughts, as secondary.

Then Nozomi stood up, “We should go home tonight, we will be much busier soon.” she said, putting her clothes back on.

“Yeah, we should.” Eli agreed. Then the two left to go home, _I like Nozomi when she’s being sexual sometimes, but I like she has days like this when she’s completely innocent too._ she thought to herself with a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upgraded the rating to explicit not because of this chapter, but on looking back there is a significant amount of content by now that probably goes past the mature rating.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Eli woke up wet and frustrated again. When Eli started this level of base arousal would be unbearable, anymore Eli found it to be a pleasant ache, something she enjoyed waking up to. She then began to get dressed, putting on her underwear and socks. Then she stood in front of a mirror and smiled at how she looked. Then she took out her phone and snapped a couple pictures of herself in the mirror, one front and one back. Then she sent them off to Nozomi, deleting the pictures afterwards and forgetting she had done it. With that taken care of, she continued her morning routine of getting ready for morning student council business at Otonokizaka.

Eli entered the student council room and Nozomi was already there. “Good morning, Elichi!” she said excitedly. It was the tone she always used when she had something planned. This was made all the more obvious when Nozomi closed and locked the student council room door.

“Good morning, Nozomi.” Eli said, she tried to sound calm about it but the reality was she was at the point where she instinctively became more aroused whenever Nozomi locked that door. For Eli, the locked student council room door was just the right amount of thrill for her. Dangerous in that there were people who could unlock it, but safe enough that they would have some warning and most people wouldn’t bother.

“I told the other girls we had some extra work to do this morning.” Nozomi said cheerfully.

“By work I assume you mean doing things to me.” Eli said. She tried to go for a dry remark, but only ended up sounding enthusiastic instead.

“I think Elichi likes the sound of it!” Nozomi added excitedly. Then she walked up to Eli, giving her a deep kiss and wrapping an arm around her. For Eli kissing had become an ever more sensual experience. When she first started with Nozomi, it felt nice, but the more denied she became the better kisses like this from Nozomi felt. A couple muffled moans escaped Eli’s mouth.

Finally the kiss ended and Nozomi smiled, “I propose a new game!” she continued. “The conditions are simple. I have to answer one simple question. If I’m right Elichi will be denied for another three weeks.” she paused, letting that thought linger. Then she smiled again, this one more like a smirk, “But if I’m wrong, Elichi will get to have three orgasms today. Does it sound like a fun game?” she asked.

Eli thought about it. “What’s the question?” she asked nervously.

“It’s one I can be objectively right about, so don’t worry about that!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

“I don’t think I can agree to it without knowing what it is.” Eli replied.

“Fine. The question is-“ Nozomi then paused for another dramatic effect, then added, “What kind of underwear is Elichi wearing today?” smiling at this. Something about the nature of the smile seemed off to Eli, it was almost predatory in a way.

“Deal. The chances of you being correct are impossibly low.” Eli said, then she smiled, “You might as well just give me my orgasms now.”

Nozomi laughed, “Elichi is so cute when she’s confident!” Then Nozomi leaned in, “Does Elichi want to make it five weeks or five orgasms?” she asked quietly.

“There’s no way you have this. Sure. Five.” Eli agreed readily.

“It’s done!” Nozomi declared, then she took out a piece of paper, writing something down on it, folding it up and handing it to Eli. “Don’t open it yet, but that’s my guess!” she explained.

Eli looked at the folded piece of paper. She thought Nozomi was awfully fast about guessing. It made Eli’s heart race. _Is it possible she already looked? Did she give me instructions? She’s way too confident. I can’t believe I agreed to five._

Nozomi smiled as she started moving her hand around Eli’s thigh. She moved it torturously slowly, like she wasn’t in that much of a hurry. At points she’d move parts of Eli’s skirt up an inch, only revealing more skin, then letting it back down. Eli found herself becoming more and more excited by just the light teasing. “Poor Elichi getting so turned on by just this much. What if she has to go another five weeks? That sounds so horrible!” It was a lightly mocking tone, one which demonstrated just how much Nozomi was torturing Eli with just light touches of her hand.

“You don’t have to draw it out!” Eli insisted. “I can just lift it up for you and show you right now, then you’ll know if you’re right or not!”

“But that’s not near as much fun. Besides, Elichi makes cute faces when I tease her like this.” Nozomi answered, which made Eli’s cheeks feel hot with embarrassment, which was just another source of arousal. Eli wanted nothing more than for Nozomi to touch her, but she knew that being teased was just a part of her life with Nozomi. “That and if I touch too closely I’ll know if I’m right or not, and that’s not near as much fun, is it?”

Then Nozomi smiled and grabbed Eli’s ass firmly. Nozomi smiled and Eli blushed as they both realized it was skin on skin contact. But for Eli the experience was electric, Nozomi’s every touch felt amazing to her, but such a blatant touch felt beyond incredible, she had no words to describe the pleasure she felt. Finally Nozomi let go and walked behind Eli, lifting up the back of her skirt completely. “Elichi, look at the paper, and see if I’m right.” Which Eli did, as her eyes opened wide. Nozomi had revealed Eli had worn a light blue thong today.

“How… did you know?” Eli asked slowly, crushed by the realization she would have no chance at an orgasm for at least another five weeks now.

Nozomi just responded with a smile, “Why these?” she asked next as she caressed Eli’s exposed skin.

“They… they…” Eli stumbled. She didn’t quite have the words to answer Nozomi’s question. She knew why she did it, but to actually say it would be something completely different.

“They?” Nozomi asked slowly, almost tauntingly as she slid her hands between Eli’s legs.

“Yes, they…” Eli tried to continue. Then she suddenly blurted out, rather loudly, “They make me feel pretty!” Her cheeks, both sets of them, felt incredibly hot as she said this.

“I like Elichi when she’s honest.” Nozomi said, sliding her fingers underneath the front of Eli’s thong, rubbing her lips slowly. If Eli had a retort, it had been lost in the sudden pleasure she experience, instead being replaced by moans. Then Nozomi suddenly stopped.

“That felt really good, please, more.” Eli said quietly.

“You don’t seem that enthusiastic about it, Elichi.” Nozomi replied, smiling again. It was her predatory smile, the one that meant she knew exactly where she and Eli stood with each other.

“Please Nozomi. I need more. I want more! Just touch me, please!” Eli begged. On some level Eli knew her begging wasn’t particularly clever, but it was spoken from a place of desperation, where she just didn’t have many words to share.

“Is that the best begging Elichi can do?” Nozomi asked, laughing a little. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get even better in the next five weeks!” Then she looked at a clock, “Oh my, it’s almost time for class, we should get going. And we have practice tonight so I hope you can maintain focused enough for that, but maybe after we can do something.”

With that, Nozomi unlocked the door and left. Eli was still hot with arousal mixed with embarrassment and frustration. “She can do this to me without removing a single piece of clothing. I’m hopeless.” she said with a little smile. The next five weeks would be difficult, but she knew every aching step of the way would be enjoyable.


	11. Chapter 11

The first week was pure torture for Eli. She woke up in her bed as usual, and felt her wetness. She had another night of lurid dreams. She started rubbing herself slowly. Ever since Eli lost the bet, Nozomi not only allowed Eli to pleasure herself again, but mandated that she do it for fifteen minutes every morning.

It only ever made things worse. It felt good for Eli while she was doing it, even knowing she couldn’t have an orgasm, but it was when the orgasm built and Eli would instinctively move her fingers faster, hoping that somehow she could trick herself into being allowed an orgasm, but they never came. Instead her time would be up and she would only be more frustrated than she was when she woke up, having to go to school.

Eli went to the student council room, where Nozomi was waiting, “Does Elichi want breakfast?” Nozomi asked with a devilish smile as she took a seat and spread her legs. Eli only responded with a nod before kneeling in front of the purple haired woman. Eli wasn’t entirely sure what all the rules Nozomi had put into place were, but she did know that giving Nozomi an orgasm in the morning would at least clear her head enough to focus on her classes.

With that Eli began licking Nozomi gently, knowing she liked to be built up to a slow climax. It always started with long licks of Nozomi’s lips, then shorter strokes as she explored Nozomi deeper. Then it always ended with a focus on her clit. Soon, Nozomi’s moans of pleasure and the squeezing of her thighs against Eli’s head gave her all the confirmation that she needed, and Eli herself felt a little bit of relief.

Eli made it through classes and through practice before meeting up with Nozomi in the student council room again. “Nozomi, five weeks is too much. I’m sorry, but, is there anything I can do?”

“But Elichi said five weeks, I wouldn’t want to cheat her out of it!” Nozomi said cheerfully. Then another one of her smiles came, like that of a predator knowing she had her prey, “Of course, if Elichi were willing to play a game tomorrow I’ll reduce it by an entire week. If that’s what Elichi wants of course.”

Eli nodded quickly, “I accept!” she said impulsively, unsure of what she just agreed to. “Wait, what do I have to do?” she asked next.

Nozomi then took out her crystal, “Nothing special, just do what you normally do tomorrow.” she said with a smile. “I’ll give you a chance to back out again if you would like.”

“No, doing what I normally do for a whole week’s relief? I’ll accept that.” Eli insisted.

“Okay!” Nozomi said before she started moving the crystal slowly in front of Eli’s face.

\----

The next morning Eli woke up, much like usual. She looked down at herself, realizing that she had slept without clothes and and her entire body became red, Eli felt incredibly embarrassed by the situation. Then she looked down and saw she was wet again. _Just do what I normally do._ Eli thought as she started to rub herself. But today it was different, today she was self-conscious of every movement, wondering if anyone else in the house could hear her. She was mortified at the thought. She tried to focus on the pleasure, but instead could only think about the possibility of being caught. “This is shameless!” she said quietly, blushing again and managing to make it through the fifteen minutes with only a couple small noises.

Then Eli went to get dressed for school, she put on her uniform, then looked at her skirt, “Has the Otonokizaka skirt always been this short?” she asked herself, “Did Nozomi replace it with something shorter? There’s no way I can wear this!” she blushed again, her face a beat red.

Still, she had to get through today just like normal, it was no different than any other day. On her way to school she saw other Otonokizaka students and noticed their skirts were just as short. _So she didn’t change my skirt or uniform._ she considered. Then she noticed many of the girls would take looks at her. On any other day she would just chalk it up to being popular, but today she wondered if they were noticing something off about her, especially as Eli herself felt her continued arousal from earlier.

Arriving in the student council room Nozomi was there, just like usual, “How is Elichi today?” she asked with a grin.

“What did you do to me?” Eli asked. She watched as Nozomi took at seat and spread her legs again, “You expect me to do a shameless thing like that today? What if we’re caught!” she asked.

“Elichi is being loud and that might cause her even more trouble!” Nozomi said lightly, like she didn’t have a care in the world. “I told you, just like normal, that’s all you have to do.”

Eli took her spot between Nozomi’s legs, but it was harder today, she felt like she was being watched, how mortified she would be if anyone caught them right now. She started to pleasure Nozomi slowly, but found it difficult to focus on anything other than her embarrassment.

“I should explain.” Nozomi said happily, moaning a little between sentences, “It’s more what you did to yourself. I just suggested for today you have a sense of shame so strong that Umi would look like she had no sense of shame in comparison! I thought it sounded like fun for you to say something was ‘shameless!’”

It was then Eli understood, she tried to steel her resolve to finish satisfying Nozomi for the morning.

Class was just as bad, she couldn’t help but be fixated on how short her skirt felt, even though she could see all of the other students were wearing skirts just as short.

After school at practice Kotori unveiled the new costumes. Eli smiled, she was embarrassed but could at least contain herself.

That is, until Umi objected, “This is shameless! Legs and midriff?” she asked.

Suddenly Eli felt her humiliation multiply at the thought of wearing them, shaking slightly. Not only that, but she noticed she was becoming more aroused too.

Nozomi looked at Eli and smiled, “I’m sorry girls, but it seems Elichi isn’t feeling well today, so we’re going to go home early!” None of the girls objected, and Nozomi took Eli back to the student council room.

Eli blushed as she quietly confessed to Nozomi, “I almost came when Umi said the costumes were shameless. I can’t believe embarrassment turns me on so much.”

Nozomi smiled again, “I only make Elichi be honest with her true desires! I didn’t expect Umi to object that strongly though.”

Eli smiled as well, “Thanks for getting me out of there.”

“Elichi may have another meal as a reward for being so good today!” Nozomi said.

Eli could still feel embarrassed, but she was thankful that the day would be over soon and dutifully placed herself between Nozomi’s legs again. _Less than four weeks to go now._ she consoled herself.


	12. Chapter 12

It was another weekend, a day without school and no practice scheduled. Eli woke up in the late morning, looking down and seeing her fingers already inside of her, slowly moving back and forth. _That was a pretty intense dream._ she thought, having had a dream about Nozomi forcing Eli to have orgasms. “Until I begged for it to stop.” she reminded herself. The irony of her begging to not have orgasms wasn’t lost on her.

She checked her phone, she had a new message from Nozomi, <Come over to my place tonight!> Eli smiled, she liked her daily sessions in the student council room with Nozomi, but Eli also enjoyed when time was made at Nozomi’s place. Then she pulled up a picture of Nozomi in the latest Muse costume, smiling as she continued to massage herself. She would always try to move her fingers slowly, just a little stimulation so she wouldn’t get too frustrated. Unfortunately every time she tried after a couple minutes her fingers would start moving faster. Getting to the brink of an orgasm happened just about every day now. When the fifteen minutes were up she smiled and kept going, with the phone of her photos in one hand and her other hand busy pleasuring herself.

After that Eli did what little homework she had yet to do. Homework took longer with the constant frustration, but it wasn’t too much and she was able to leave to see Nozomi with plenty of time to spare.

\--

Eli unlocked Nozomi’s door and walked into her apartment and into the main room. “Good evening, Elichi!” Nozomi said cheerfully. Before she knew it Nozomi was behind her and started groping her breasts. Normally Nozomi groped roughly, but this was more like a message. “Does Elichi like it?” Nozomi asked playfully.

“Yeah.” Eli admitted quietly, managing to suppress any moans she wanted to make. Eli felt rather relaxed by it. As Nozomi continued Eli stopped thinking about the ache of arousal that was a constant in her life now. Then she noticed she could no longer hear Nozomi’s voice. Then her eyes closed. Eli smiled, the only thing she felt right now was the massage Nozomi was giving her, and that was the last thing she would feel until she lost consciousness.

\--

When Eli woke up she looked down, seeing her clothes were different. At first she just noticed the white pleated skirt with a black stripe at the bottom. Then she went to move her arm, realizing it was heavier than when she came in. As her vision moved to her arm, she noticed she was wearing a white jacket with black stripes at the wrists as well. Eli stood up, looking in a mirror conveniently available, noticing she was also wearing a red necktie. It was then realization struck Eli, _A UTX uniform. I’m a UTX student._ Then she left the bedroom.

Nozomi stood in the main room, facing down the hallway towards the bedroom door. She was dressed in her Otonokizaka uniform. “Where do you think you’re going?” Nozomi asked, making a point to be irritated. “We’re going to win the Love Live, you know.”

It took Eli a couple seconds, but then she remembered, “We’re the top ranked group, you aren’t even in the top twenty yet!” she said confidently. Then she looked at Nozomi some more, feeling the ache of denied pleasure coming back to her. She blushed.

“Oh, is somebody attracted to their rival?” Nozomi teased, taking a couple steps closer, with one of her devilish smiles.

“Not at all! I’d never be interested in a member of Muse!” Eli insisted, but Nozomi kept walking forward, and Eli’s ache became more and more persistent.

“Eli Ayase, it would be embarrassing for a member of A-RISE to be caught in the home of a Muse member, wouldn’t it?” Nozomi taunted, “But you came here on your own. You ache for me.” she declared.

“Of course not! I’d never do anything like that with a member of Muse.” Eli continued to declare.

“But Eli, I already enacted my secret plan to make sure Muse wins.” Nozomi continued. Then she was right in front of Eli, she leaned forward and whispered, “I know Eli’s secret. She can’t have orgasms.”

Nozomi being so close to her was too much for Eli, between her arousal and Nozomi being right in front of her, Eli wrapped an arm around Nozomi and kissed her deeply. At first she was surprised when Nozomi reciprocated. “I fucking hate you.” Eli said, but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Nozomi.

Then before Eli could say anything else, Nozomi took Eli and kissed her before starting to push Eli back towards the bed and eventually on it. Then Nozomi lifted up Eli’s skirt, revealing that Eli wasn’t currently wearing anything underneath. “How lewd.” Nozomi continued to tease. “It’s almost like you were wanting this.”

“That’s not true!” Eli insisted, but right after Eli fell onto the bed, her eyes closed. Then she heard a whirr, she couldn’t place what it was right away, but then she felt something being inserted into her as she realized it was a vibrator. “Nozomi!”

Nozomi moved the vibrator in and out of Eli, “Let’s play a game.” she proposed. “We take turns trying to make each other cum. The first one to cum wins and the loser has to be the winner’s maid for a week!” Then she added quietly, “If you lose I’ll take lots of pictures.” Then she paused and said cheerfully, “No holding back either, if you hold back you also lose! I’ll let you try and cum first just to be fair.”

“Fine! But you’re my rival, Nozomi, and I absolutely won’t lose to you!” Eli insisted. Nozomi smiled as she moved the vibrator in and out of Eli. Within a few seconds Eli was at the edge, “I’m going to win! You’re going to be my maid for a week! I’m about to cum!” Nozomi kept the pressure up, then moved the vibrator to be lightly on Eli’s clit. The pleasure felt like an explosion to Eli, but she moaned loudly, “Fuck!” as she just couldn’t get herself over the edge.

“Aww, I thought Elichi was about to have an orgasm!” Nozomi cheerfully reminded her, “Or maybe I’m right, you really can’t have orgasms on your own anymore!”

“I’d never give my rival control over that!” Eli insisted. Then Nozomi became more aggressive with the vibrator, Eli’s orgasm kept building and building, but nothing could push her over the edge.

After a few minutes of this, Nozomi declared, “It’s your turn to try making me have an orgasm!”

Eli sighed as Nozomi went to lie on the bed on her back. She then put her tongue between her legs, like she had done so many times before. This time Eli was slow, working her tongue outside of Nozomi and working in. Nozomi put her hand behind Eli’s head and forced her tongue deeper. “That feels good!” then she smiled, “Don’t make me cum yet, this game is too fun!”

Then Nozomi took Eli by her hair, pulling her up. “My turn, or our turn!” Nozomi declared, getting off the bed for a few seconds as she got out a double sided dildo. “We both use this, trying to finish. First one wins!” Nozomi reminded her as she put a part of the dildo inside of her. Eli followed suit.

“My rival can’t beat me this easily!” Eli declared as she grinded into the dildo, trying to get that last bit that would take her over the edge.

“I’ve given you so many chances and you just can’t!” Nozomi said with a laugh as she grinded as well, as they pushed the dildo deeper into each other. Then Nozomi grabbed her half of the dildo and began thrusting it in and out of her with loud moans of pleasure, “I’m cumming!” she said as she felt the rush of an orgasm flow through her body. After that was done she turned her body the other way and went to lie on her bed so her head was next to Eli, “Guess I win.” she said happily. Then she added, “Hate sex is too much fun for you to refuse, isn’t it Eli?”

Eli stopped, lying next to Nozomi as well. “I hate you so much.” Eli said, but this time it was with a smile.

“Be sure to come by tomorrow morning to begin your maid duties.” Nozomi said, then she started massaging Eli’s breasts again.

Eli eyes closed as she lost consciousness again, a couple minutes consciousness returned to her, “Was that really one of my fantasies?” she asked.

“Which part, you being a member of A-RISE or you wanting hate sex?” Nozomi asked with a smile.

Eli smiled as she stayed on the bed in her now disheveled UTX uniform, just offering a shrug. “It was fun.” she admitted. “Thanks. I’ll be here in the morning to play maid.” Then she laughed, “You never play fair, do you?”

“Since when has Elichi known me to be fair?” Nozomi asked, laughing slightly afterwards. Eli’s only response was to wrap her arms around Nozomi quietly.

\--

Several months later when Nozomi and Eli wanted to write a love song, Rin had the image of Eli in an A-RISE outfit and standing with A-RISE come to her mind. “Harasho!” Hanayo declared in horror.

 


	13. Chapter 13

As Eli was in bed, between the twilight of sleep and consciousness, she reflected on how Nozomi had been doing more and more things with her. While she was at it, she thought back to their first time having sex.

\--

Eli arrived at Nozomi’s apartment, closing the door behind her, much like usual.

“Good evening, Elichi!” Nozomi said enthusiastically. “How are you?”

“You know, a little tense.” Eli said quietly.

“Is something wrong?” Nozomi asked, seeming concerned.

“I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking. Nevermind.” Eli finally said.

Nozomi shook her head a little, “Does Elichi need to relax a little? You know I can help.”

Eli didn’t say anything right away, but finally said, “Sure. It always makes me feel better.”

Nozomi indicated to Eli to sit on her bed, taking her crystal out from her drawer. “Just focus on my voice and the crystal.” she said quietly. The crystal captivated Eli, her eyes following it. “You feel your muscles relaxing more and more.” she continued. Then some time later she began, “I’m going to count down from ten to one. Ten is wide awake and one is asleep.”

“Ten.” Nozomi began. Waiting a few seconds, “Nine.” A few more seconds passed before Nozomi said, “Eight.” Eventually she continued the count, a few seconds between each number. “Seven. Six. Five. Four.” Then she stopped counting down. “How is Elichi?” she asked.

“Not counting down to one?” Eli asked quietly, looking up at Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled, “I thought it would be better if we talked a little bit. Elichi has trouble being honest with herself when wide awake and I worry about her. You feel safe around me and you trust me, remember?”

Eli nodded with a smile. “Yeah, it feels good to be around you like this. I’m sorry I made you worry. I just, we do all these things together but we’ve yet to actually have sex.”

“Is Elichi worried about that?” she asked quietly. “Or is it something you can’t admit normally.”

“I’m supposed to be the student council president. I mean, I think about you when I’m by myself a lot, and I want to admit to what I want, but I’m scared to.” Eli explained, her voice still quiet and slow.

“Hm. Elichi always has trouble being honest about her own needs. She’s always thinking of others and what’s appropriate and not appropriate.” Nozomi suggested.

“I don’t know how to ask you for what I want.” Eli admitted. “I mean, I want to have sex with you but I can’t admit it normally, and I don’t know how I would ask.”

Nozomi smiled a little, “Elichi wants to be honest but can’t, so you want me to make you be honest with yourself?” she asked.

“Yeah.” Eli agreed.

“Hm. I could make you really aroused until you admit to wanting to be with me.” Nozomi suggested.

Eli shook her head a little, “No, I don’t want it like that, I need it to feel natural, a little bit innocent. Where I get what I need but don’t have to directly ask.”

Nozomi nodded at this, “Hm, I think I know what Elichi needs. Elichi needs a way to have her first time with me but have it feel a little bit innocent.” Then she smiled, “I think I can do that for Elichi.”

“Thank you, Nozomi.” Eli said quietly, before she heard Nozomi resume her countdown to one.

\--

A short while later, Eli woke up. She smiled, “I feel so much better, thanks Nozomi.”

“Glad to hear it.” Then Nozomi smiled, it was more of a smirk. “Want to watch a movie with me?” she asked.

“Sure, Nozomi.” Eli agreed.

Nozomi took the remote and pressed a few buttons. The screen was black. Eli began to watch the movie with Nozomi, it started off as a romantic story between two women, but fifteen minutes in the two women were in a bath, their upper halves of their bodies fully exposed. A couple minutes later the two women kissed each other, then began touching each other, but the camera angles never showed more than the women’s exposed breasts. “Is this okay? I think it’s a nice romance.” Nozomi suggested.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be this erotic.” Eli admitted.

“Hm. Elichi, ever wonder what it’s like, to actually be with someone?” Nozomi asked casually.

“I mean, sortof.” Eli said quietly. “I mean, you’ve touched me but we never touched each other there, with our mouths and tongues.”

“Hm. Elichi, want to play a game?” Nozomi asked quietly. “Rock paper scissors. If I win, I decide if we try it. If you win, you decide.” Then she smiled, “Will you agree to abide by the results either way?”

“Sure.” Eli agreed.

The two then extended an arm, “Rock, paper, scissors” the both said. Then a thought popped into Eli’s head, _Rock._ Leading her to land with her hand in a fist. Then she looked at Nozomi, seeing her hand flat, having played paper.

“Looks like I win!” Nozomi said with a smile, “And I say we try it!” Then Nozomi reached over to Eli, putting her hand gently on Eli’s thigh, rubbing it softly. Eli responded by spreading her legs apart. “Let me know where it feels good, okay?”

Eli nodded, her eyes went away from the screen and she started looking at Nozomi, as they were both still in their Otonokizaka uniforms. “Just outside, that feels really good.” she said as she felt Nozomi’s fingers trace the outside of her lips over her panties. Nozomi kept doing it as Eli’s breathing became heavier.

Then Nozomi took both hands to remove Eli’s panties, the blonde woman offering no resistance. After which Nozomi went back to touching outside of her lips again. Eli moaned lightly as it felt even better now. Then Nozomi moved a finger inside of her lips, it moved slowly but smoothly as she was already wet anticipating pleasure. “I think I should move on, Elichi.” Nozomi said as she knelt in front of Eli, moving her mouth towards Eli’s lips and moving her tongue, tracing the outside of her lip.

“That feels good.” Eli said, a little louder than her previous comments. “I think… it’d feel good if you were more aggressive.”

Once she said that, Nozomi’s tongue went inside of Eli. The sudden shock of pleasure making Eli feel even better, expressing this through a loader moan. “Yes, that!” Eli said, any anxiety about her first time broken when it started feeling as good as it did.

Then Nozomi’s tongue moved to her clit, licking up and down it softly but quickly. Eli screamed in pleasure as she went over the edge in orgasm, squeezing Nozomi’s head between her thighs and she took her hands to the back of Nozomi’s head. Nozomi took this as a sign to keep going. Within another minute Eli screamed in pleasure again as she had another orgasm.

“I… can have more than one?” Eli asked tiredly after the second one, her body suddenly feeling drained of energy after the pair of orgasms.

Nozomi withdrew her mouth and looked up at Eli, “Evidently Elichi is multiorgasmic with me!”

“Yeah.” Eli said quietly. “Can we do more again, soon?” she asked.

“Does Elichi want to try too?” Nozomi offered, taking a seat.

Eli nodded, “I mean, it is fair.” she agreed. She knelt in front of Nozomi, who took off her panties and threw them aside. Eli moved her face closer to Nozomi’s lips, but hesitated a couple inches away.

“Is something wrong, Elichi?” Nozomi asked, seeming concerned.

“I want to, but, I’m, what if I don’t like the taste?” Eli asked nervously.

Nozomi smiled, “It’ll be okay Elichi!” she declared. Then she stood up and opened another drawer, taking out a small container of liquid and a dispenser. “It’s chocolate flavored, your favorite!” Nozomi explained as she put some of the lubricant into her hand and rubbed it on herself. “I wanted Elichi to enjoy it, of course!”

Eli smiled, “You’re so thoughtful sometimes.” With that, Eli put her mouth on Nozomi’s lips. First she focused on licking the chocolate flavor off of Nozomi, glad she enjoyed the flavor.

“A little softer, Elichi. Just think of how you would like it done.” Nozomi suggested.

Eli nodded, which Nozomi felt as Eli’s tongue went up and down as well. Eli then continued, lighter with her tongue.

“That’s good, Elichi!” Nozomi said, then she took her hand and reached under her skirt as well, rubbing her clip as Eli focused on moving her tongue in and out. “There!” Nozomi said, moaning in pleasure as she experienced an orgasm.

Nozomi fell with her back to the bed, Eli taking a spot right next to her. As they were in the afterglow Nozomi asked, “Did you like it?”

“Thanks, Nozomi.” Eli said quietly. “It was the best first time I could ask for. I love you, Nozomi.”

“I love Elichi too.” Nozomi agreed quietly.

\--

Eli then became alert enough again and looked over at Nozomi, who had since that first time gone much further. She knew she’d have to serve Nozomi as a maid for a week, but she smiled. When reflecting on her time with Nozomi, she admitted to herself she needed the rigged games Nozomi had her play, even if in the moments they’re playing them Eli could never seem to figure out they’re rigged. “I love you, Nozomi.” she said happily as she drifted off to sleep next to the woman she loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Eli woke up to her phone’s alarm the next morning. She looked at it bleary eyed, “5 am.” she muttered to herself, clearly unhappy about having to wake up an hour earlier than normal. Then she thought about being able to see Nozomi for longer this morning and she smiled slightly.

She walked to the shower, _It will save time._ she thought to herself as she stood under the falling water. Then she looked up at the shower head, seeing its many settings and seeing how easy it would be to detach. Eli smiled again, _Two birds with one stone._ was her rationale as she set the head to a gentle setting and picked it up out of its resting spot.

Within a few seconds Eli had begun to massage herself with the shower head. “Feels good.” she said at her normal volume, then suddenly felt embarrassed by it, realizing that she might wake others up if she was too loud. Then she smiled a little as she held the shower head in one hand while starting to massage herself with the other. It was so easy for Eli to get to the edge, with her constant frustration thanks to Nozomi. Then she clenched her teeth together, trying to minimize the sounds that she was making. Even so, she heard the echoes of the bathroom, which made her blush but she found herself unable to stop.

“MMM! MMM!” Eli did her best to force her mouth to remain shut as she stayed on the edge. A part of her wanted to stop, knowing that continuing would only make her more frustrated at the end, but it was like scratching an itch for Eli and she kept massaging herself with her finger and the shower head for another ten minutes.

Finally Eli left the shower, looking at the maid outfit she received during the brief time at the maid café. She made a point that she would need to thank Kotori later. It was a conservative maid outfit, going down below her knees, which Eli was thankful for, especially after remembering the day Nozomi made her Otonokizaka uniform feel painfully short.

\----

Nozomi woke up, seeing the time was 5:45 am. It wasn’t an alarm that woke her up, but the sound of her door opening. _Must be Elichi!_  she thought. She continued to rest in bed for the next several minutes, clearly hearing Eli in the kitchen. Nozomi smiled, deciding to wait for Eli to be done.

Fifteen minutes later she heard a knock on her door. Nozomi answered it. She didn’t bother putting any clothes on, having slept in the nude.

“Good morning, mistress!” Eli said cheerfully in the maid outfit.

Nozomi smiled, “I see that!” she said cheerfully. “But there’s something wrong here.” she seemed to have a tone of concern.

“What’s wrong?” Eli asked.

“Well, you’re wearing the wrong maid uniform!” Nozomi declared, walking over to pick up a small box, handing it to Eli. “Try this one on instead!”

“Yes, mistress.” Eli confirmed. She then took the box and went to the bathroom. When she opened the box in a single flourish her eyes opened similarly upon seeing the contents. She picked up the article of clothing, _She wants me to wear… this?_ she thought in horror. Even so, she put Nozomi’s idea of a maid outfit on. It was latex in the style of a maid outfit and tightly clung to her body, accenting her own curves. Then she realized this maid outfit was even shorter than the Otonokizaka uniform’s skirt. “Do I… really have to wear this?” she asked through the door nervously.

“Of course, Elichi!” Nozomi insisted. “Don’t worry, I didn’t include any embarrassment suggestions.”

“I can be embarrassed without suggestions!” Eli insisted.

Nozomi smiled, “That being said, embarrassed without suggestions can still turn you on!”

Eli blushed, but once again she realized Nozomi was right as she found herself reliving the frustration she experienced in the shower this morning. “This isn’t turning me on!” she tried to argue, but they both knew her words were hollow.

“Come on out, Elichi!” Nozomi coaxed.

“Yes, mistress.” Eli agreed, opening the door. Not only was the maid outfit short, it also had long socks that ended an inch beneath where the maid outfit began. “This is so embarrassing.” Eli muttered.

“I think Elichi looks great in it!” Nozomi said. Then she walked up to Eli, taking her right hand behind Eli and moving her hand under Eli’s skirt, suddenly grabbing Eli’s ass. “Boyshorts?” she asked curiously.

“I felt like wearing something modest today! I mean-“ Eli protested.

Nozomi, who still had not put any clothes on smiled, “Elichi is cute when she’s trying to be modest!” she declared, making a point to grab her harder. Then Nozomi smiled, the kind of devilish smile that Eli knew meant some kind of trouble. “Of course, here I am without clothes and my maid is trying to be excessively modest. I don’t think that’s very fair, do you?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Eli insisted.

“Hm.” Nozomi mused, moving her hand to the front of Eli, feeling the outside of her underwear. “You’re still wet.” she observed.

“You don’t have to say it so blatantly!” was what Eli said next.

“Don’t worry, I know how to take care of this.” Nozomi began. “Stay there.” she ordered. Eli could only nod as she stood in the hallway. Nozomi came back a few seconds later, her right hand behind her back. “Close your eyes, Elichi!” was Nozomi’s next directive.

Eli did as she was told. Suddenly she felt something cold touch her near her waist, beneath the underwear she wore. Then she realized it was something metallic. Then she heard a “snip!” sound. Then she felt it on her other side, as well as the same sound. With that she felt her underwear fall to the floor, realizing Nozomi was using a pair of scissors.

“Such a bad maid! Not being properly attired!” Nozomi declared. Then she sat down in a chair. “Come here.” she ordered next. Eli did so without objecting. “Now lean over.”

“Like, over your knees?” Eli asked nervously.

“Yes, like that.” Nozomi said with a grin.

Eli nodded, leaning over Nozomi’s knees. Nozomi then took a hand and forced Eli’s ass to be in the air. Then she moved the skirt up so her ass was uncovered, which didn’t take too much effort. Then she heard the sound of a smack, but the noise didn’t bother her for long, she noticed the sting of Nozomi’s hand.

“A good maid should wear appropriate garments.” Nozomi said with a smile. “But I think Elichi wants to be disciplined!”

Eli was going to object, but was interrupted by Nozomi’s palm coming into contact with her again.

“My maid is not modest in my presence. I’m not wearing anything and I’m letting you serve me clothed and you try to be too covered for me, twice!” Nozomi said with a smile.

The spanking continued. For Eli, each time contact was made it was like her mind emptied. Soon enough the contact wasn’t even particularly painful and she lost track of just how many times Nozomi had spanked her.

Then suddenly, it stopped. Eli’s eyes were closed, but the next thing she felt was something liquid on her bottom, being rubbed in by Nozomi’s hands. Eli moaned as she went from feeling pain to feeling the pleasure of Nozomi administering balm to the areas she had touched. “Don’t worry, Elichi, I have plenty of other maid duties for you today!”

“Yes, mistress.” Eli agreed as she smiled. They both knew that they were both enjoying themselves. Eli knew Nozomi had more surprises in store for her time as a maid. She hadn't even served Nozomi breakfast yet, and the day was already shaping up to be interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

After Eli was finished being spanked she made Nozomi breakfast. It was nothing special but Nozomi made a point of loudly pleasuring herself while Eli made it. Eli laughed to herself slightly as she heard Nozomi have another climax. _How many is that now?_ Eli asked herself, having lost track. She knew it was another way for Nozomi to tease her, to have the orgasms Eli herself had been denied. As much as she wanted to verbally insist she didn’t enjoy hearing it she did feel herself become aroused. Eli just smiled as she continued to make breakfast.

“I feel so refreshed, Elichi!” Nozomi announced when the food was ready. Then she grabbed the front of Eli’s latex maid outfit and smiled, tracing outside of her sex with her index finger. “It looks like Elichi had fun with it too!” she announced.

“I did not!” Eli protested, but they both laughed almost immediately after she said that.

Nozomi and Eil then made the breakfast, soon afterwards Eli cleaned the table. Nozomi was still unclothed and as confident as ever, unlike Eli who was still embarrassed by her current clothes. “I want a bath!” Nozomi then declared.

“Then I will start running water immediatel-“ Eli began to agree to Nozomi’s request, but she was interrupted.

“Not a bath with water.” Nozomi said with a slight smirk. “I had a different kind of bath in mind.”

“A different kind of bath?” Eli asked, confused by the question.

Nozomi then started to walk to her bedroom. “Follow me!”

“How am I going to give you a bath in your bedroom?” Eli asked, “Are you wanting a sponge bath?” she was still confused by Nozomi’s request and her following actions.

“I said not with water!” Nozomi reiterated with enthusiasm. Then she got out a large, thin piece of plastic, draping it over her bed. She then got on her back, lying atop the plastic.

“How am I supposed to bathe you then?” Eli asked, trying to be patient but it was clear she didn’t understand Nozomi’s request at all.

“Remember my bath, Elichi!” Nozomi said cheerfully.

Suddenly Eli froze, the phrase was a trigger for a suggestion from Nozomi. She stood in silence for several seconds but suddenly she understood. “Let me prepare your bath, mistress.” she replied. “It will take several minutes to prepare.”

“I understand, be sure to do it correctly, Elichi!” Nozomi replied, enthusiastic as ever.

Eli went to a corner of the room, taking out a small bowl with a knob attached. Then she plugged it in, as the object was meant to heat things within it. Next Eli went into a closet, taking out several candles and placing them in the heater. Then she took out a ladle and began to stir the candles as they melted into a liquid. This took several minutes, but Nozomi didn’t do anything to distract her, lying relaxed on her bed quietly.

After the candles had been reduced to a liquid Eli took out a thermometer from the closet, sticking it in the wax. “Hm, a little higher than it should be.” she said quietly, turning down the heat to allow the wax to cool slightly.

It took a few more minutes and several more tests with the thermometer before Eli smiled at the result, “Perfect.” she said quietly. Then a little louder she announced, “The wax is ready.” Then she moved the heater to plug in on a nightstand closer to the bed. “Are you sure about this?” Eli asked quietly.

“Of course I am, just remember to drop the wax from a few inches above me.” Nozomi instructed.

“Okay.” Eli said, taking the ladle and scooping up some wax. She then held it three inches above Nozomi before tilting it over, causing the liquid to spill out and onto Nozomi’s stomach.

“Ow!” Nozomi said quietly. “A couple inches higher, Elichi, that was too hot.”

“Sorry.” Eli replied, watching as the wax hardened on Nozomi. She scooped more of the wax out, placing it five inches above Nozomi on an uncovered area and tilted the ladle over again. The liquid poured out, coating Nozomi’s stomach and hardening quickly.

“Mm, that felt good, Elichi!” Nozomi said with a smile. “Keep going.” she instructed. Nozomi took her right hand and began to rub between her thighs lightly. Eli went and scooped more wax, placing it over her stomach again. “A little higher on my chest this time.”

“Your breasts?” Eli asked, suddenly shocked, “You want me to pour this on them?”

Nozomi smiled, “It feels really good. You did a wonderful job. It feels like a warm bath!”

Eli nodded, pouring the wax between her breasts this time, coating them in the hardening substance as well. Any worries she had about pouring hot wax over Nozomi dissipated as she watched the purple-haired woman moan with pleasure. She answered the moans with more wax, soon covering her entire body from waist to her neck.

“Now-“ Nozomi began, her finger moving up from her thighs to her outer lips. “Down here!”

“But it’ll get inside of you. This is still hot!” Eli protested.

“Don’t worry, it cools on the way down after contact with the air.” Nozomi explained. “I shaved, so it won’t hurt me at all to peel off either.” she said with a smile. Then she moved her hand away.

Eli scooped more wax, placing it directly above Nozomi’s sex, then tilting the ladle so it fell on her. She winced as she heard a loud noise come from Nozomi before Eli was able to register it was a noise of pleasure.

“Another one, quickly, Elichi! I think I could cum from this!” Nozomi said enthusiastically.

Eli smiled, glad to see Nozomi was enjoying it. She then quickly scooped the last of the wax out, pouring it over Nozomi again.

“Yes!” Nozomi exclaimed excitedly as Eli poured the wax over her. “I’m cumming! One more, Elichi!”

“Mistress, we’re out.” Eli said quietly.

Nozomi moaned loudly, but she didn’t use her hand to assist her, instead writhing in the bed for about thirty seconds. “I can’t finish!” Nozomi cried out. Then she slumped back into the bed, “I think I was ruined.” she announced. Then she smiled another one of her devilish smiles, “Since Elichi ruined me she’ll have to make it up to me. I’m more in the mood than ever now!” she declared happily.

“And how will I be doing that?” Eli asked, curious.

“Well first let’s get this wax off of me.” Nozomi said, digging a finger into the wax on her chest, causing the hardened wax to fracture and she began to peel it off of her, putting it into a nearby waste bin.

“That… doesn’t hurt?” Eli asked quietly.

“Of course not!” Nozomi said cheerfully. “Help me out with this!”

Eli nodded and assisted Nozomi, peeling off the hardened wax off of her skin. Several minutes later she asked, “Did we get it all?”

Nozomi smiled, “Well, it’s okay if we didn’t, because Elichi’s next task is to draw me a regular bath and bathe with me!”

Eli smiled, “Right away, mistress.” With that she left for the bathroom.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Eli went to the bathroom and looked over the bathtub. It was a western style one, a large western style one at that with plenty of room for up to four people. As she overheard Nozomi continue to peel off wax on her bed she took her own clothes off, knowing Nozomi would want her to bathe with her.

Eli looked down at her body, noticing in particular the wetness coming from her. She moved her right hand down as she began to rub herself. Like the many times she's done this, it always started slow, increasing in speed. Eli began to move her hips in rhythm to her fingers moving in and out. Suddenly she was shocked by a warm sensation on her breasts, followed by her upper back. It was only then she realized that Nozomi had come up from behind her and was groping her. “Nozomi!” she said. She tried to mean it in protest, but instead came off as enthusiastic.

“Elichi was enjoying herself, wasn't she?” Nozomi asked lightly as she began to rub Eli's breasts. Then Eli saw Nozomi reach off towards the sink and grab a small packet, tearing it open. She saw a liquid come out of it, and Nozomi took it and applied it where Eli had previously been rubbing herself. “Something so we can have fun while bathing.” she said cheerfully. Then Nozomi let go of Eli and applied a similar packet to herself.

Next Nozomi switched the water going into the bath to use the shower head. “Let's begin!” Nozomi said cheerfully as she stepped into the now shower with water a couple inches deep.

Eli simply nodded as she stepped in as well. Then she saw Nozomi grab a bottle of body wash, squeezing it out of the bottle and into her hand. Once that was done she rubbed her hands together to lather the soap. Suddenly Eli realized Nozomi was rubbing her breasts again, causing them to lather. Eli tried to focus, but found her mind felt cloudy. It was becoming harder and harder to focus the more Nozomi rubbed her. She fought to keep her eyes open but soon they were closed.

“Elichi can have as many orgasms as she wants in the next fifteen minutes as long as she remains standing.” Nozomi whispered to her. It was the first thing Eli noticed since her eyes closed. “Wake up Elichi!” Nozomi said cheerfully, as Eli opened her eyes.

Eli then smiled, “As many as I want as long as I keep standing?” she asked. “You're being generous today.”

“Maybe I felt a little guilty about five weeks.” Nozomi said sheepishly. Though Nozomi was unclear if Eli even heard her as she was soon pleasuring herself again. She thought the shower would cause trouble, but noticed her fingers slid in and out smoothly. Eli smiled as she noticed this as well and within about fifteen seconds her body started shaking as the first orgasm built.

“Feels so good!” Eli moaned loudly as she came. She felt wobbly from it, but through sheer will managed to remain standing. Once she was properly standing again she continued, her hips once again moving with her. “It feels so good.” Eli repeated. Then she added, “Wait, I'm not sensitive from that?”

“I told you, I felt bad so I gave you a suggestion to help with the sensitivity.” Nozomi explained.

That detail was lost on Eli, who was focused solely on her own pleasure. A part of her was concerned about Nozomi, as she took a moment to look at her Eli saw she was smiling, quite satisfied. Eli wondered if she had an ulterior motive for a moment, but that was interrupted as her body began to shake again with another orgasm. “Fuck! Yes!” Eli said. She took her left hand to grab a railing to remain standing but her right hand never stopped. Eli moaned in pleasure and tried to speak, but by the third orgasm Nozomi was unable to make out what she was saying other than understanding they were sounds of pleasure.

For the next ten minutes this continued as Eli's orgasms cascaded into each other. She eventually felt Nozomi holding her at the waist, helping her remain upright in the shower. Once she realized this she rubbed herself even more. Finally there was the last one, where Eli's legs quivered violently. She felt Nozomi's strength as she was held up, but the pleasure was too much, and she knelt in the now several inches deep water of the bath.

Nozomi knelt as well, still behind Eli as she started to massage her breasts again. Just like last time, Eli felt herself begin to lose consciousness. The exhaustion from the orgasms made her much too tired to resist the urge to close her eyes. “Did Elichi like it?” Nozomi asked with a smile.

“It was amazing.” Eli admitted quietly.

“Well you did fall to the floor.” Nozomi pointed out. Then her smile became devilish, a woman clearly amused with the situation. “Elichi, forget.” she commanded. With that Eli felt the recent orgasms fade away from memory. She was too tired to resist, and within a few seconds they were gone.

“So sleepy.” Eli said upon opening her eyes, clearly groggy still.

“Is Elichi well?” Nozomi asked, her voice ever cheerful once again.

“It's been three weeks since I came last. I'm a bit frustrated.” Eli confessed. “Are you sure I can't have one sooner?”

Nozomi simply smiled, not saying anything.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Eli opened her eyes. She looked around, seeing she was at Nozomi’s apartment. Eli was very familiar with the process of coming out of a trance by now. The main use of having Nozomi hypnotize her in the first place was nominally to help Eli relax from the stress of being the student council president, but she had no pretenses now about it really being about wanting Nozomi to give her special experiences she couldn’t get otherwise.

The student council president looked down at herself. She had a mental checklist of things to observe after coming out of trance by now. The first thing she checked was to see what she was wearing. It was just her Otonokizaka uniform. Then she focused a little more, confirming that she was still wearing her undergarments as well, knowing Nozomi sometimes would have her remove them while she was in trance. Next she looked around to see where she was, realizing it was Nozomi’s apartment. Finally she looked directly ahead, focusing her gaze on Nozomi herself. “So what did you do?” Eli asked, a touch cynical.

“Elichi is going to like this!” Nozomi declared. She was also still in her uniform. “Elichi’s orgasm block has been removed. You made it the entire time of the bet, well, minus that one week for accepting the embarrassment suggestion, so you can have all the orgasms you want again!” the purple haired woman was smiling brightly.

Eli felt under her skirt, tracing her finger over herself on her panties. “I can have orgasms again, seriously?” she asked, but she started moaning softly in pleasure almost right away. The weeks of sustained denial and constant arousal meant just about any touching took her to the edge right away. She didn’t notice Nozomi’s smirk as she continued to touch herself. Soon Eli put her fingers under her panties, rubbing herself quickly in an effort to get over the edge. She felt the orgasm build rapidly, but right when she was about to go over the edge the pleasure plateaued. “I thought you said I could cum again!” Eli complained loudly.

It was then she noticed Nozomi smirking, clearly amused by Eli’s initial reaction. “Well” Nozomi began, “I did remove the orgasm block, but I replaced it with a restriction instead.”

Eli tried to stop pleasuring herself so she could focus on what Nozomi was telling her. She wanted to argue with her vice president girlfriend but she always found it difficult when she was this aroused. “You said I can cum all I want!” she insisted. It was the only argument Eli could make.

“You can!” Nozomi said brightly, her smile didn’t stop. “But there’s a trick! You can have all the orgasms you want so long as you figure out the secret orgasm trigger!”

“That’s...” Eli began, but then she lost focus of trying to argue for a moment, “Not...” then her free hand drifted to her right breast as she began to squeeze it firmly. “Fair.” she finally finished.

“I’m never fair!” Nozomi declared with plenty of enthusiasm. “But you know I’m also telling you the truth!”

Eli continued to lie in bed. Her mind oscillated between trying to figure out what the trigger was and the immediate pleasure she felt. Then she felt Nozomi’s hand force Eli to stop rubbing for a moment. Eli’s hand opened, she she felt Nozomi put something in it. Then it started to whir and make noise. Eli instantly recognized it as a vibrator, which Eli immediately put to use between her legs.

“Maybe that will be the trick!” Nozomi suggested.

Eli on some level knew Nozomi wouldn’t possibly make it that easy, but the part of her brain needing immediate pleasure interrupted that thought as she lost focus again, as she found herself at the perpetual edge of an orgasm that just would not arrive. The next thing Eli noticed was that the bed mattress moved a little bit. She looked over just long enough to know Nozomi was now lying on the bed as well, on her back. Then the sounds of pleasure from Nozomi began. Eli was well acquainted with the sound of Nozomi using her fingers by now, she also knew Nozomi made a point of being as loud as she could get away with whenever Eli could notice.

“You could try not using any of that stuff.” Nozomi suggested. Eli understood well enough to know that it was Nozomi’s way of giving her a hint. Once she turned the vibrator off she focused long enough to sit up and turn around. She watched Nozomi for a moment, the purple haired woman’s smirk now focused on her own pleasure rather than tormenting Eli. She also looked next to Nozomi’s head and saw a pillow.

Eli immediately straddled the pillow, rubbing herself against it rapidly. Within only a few seconds she was at the edge again, as close as ever. She knew the normal orgasm block Nozomi used with her didn’t allow pillows to fully satisfy her, but it was the best idea Eli had at the moment.

One advantage her current position had was that she could clearly see Nozomi. She was more restrained in how she moved her fingers. Then Eli noticed Nozomi had a wicked grin again, the kind that alerted Eli that Nozomi was enjoying her plight a little too much. Then she saw Nozomi spread her legs apart and lift up her skirt, revealing that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath. “Elichi is so selfish!” she teased. “The moment she has a chance she thinks of her own wants.”

Eli was exasperated and more than a bit tired from her desperate attempts to achieve an orgasm, but as she saw Nozomi, she got off the pillow and placed her head between Nozomi’s legs. Nozomi moved her fingers out of the way so Eli could satisfy her girlfriend with her tongue.

In what felt like only a few seconds to Eli, she felt Nozomi’s legs quiver and then felt Nozomi’s orgasm on her mouth. The next thing she heard was Nozomi’s moans of pleasure. She only heard that for a moment that as suddenly Eli felt own body start to shake as all the frustration of the past weeks let itself out all at once as Eli screamed in pleasure. She tried to keep satisfying Nozomi but instead was consumed by her own pleasure.

Nozomi smiled as she noticed Eli was even louder than she was, moving her own fingers between her legs again to continue as Eli screamed ever louder.

The release for Eli was incredible. For a moment after her orgasm, she felt exhausted, lying with her back on the bed next to Nozomi, barely able to move that much. Eli saw Nozomi’s smile turn into a smirk, as suddenly the memories of all the orgasms she had over the past week that Nozomi had her forget came flooding into her mind all at once.

Eli wasn’t sure how long it continued, nor did she particularly care. She lost count of how many orgasms she remembered suddenly.

After it was all over, she looked up at Nozomi, smiling. “Thank you.” she said quietly.

Nozomi smiled. “Remember Elichi, giving me pleasure is the source of your pleasure.” Then Nozomi took her free hand and used it to cup the side of Eli’s face. “I love you, Elichi.” she said quietly.

“I love you too, Nozomi.” Eli replied, her body experiencing pure bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since this has been updated.
> 
> I spend most of my time on other non-fanfic projects now, so this story is one of those things that doesn't really have an update schedule.
> 
> Still, I hope everyone enjoys the story.

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for various kinks to be added to this story, so if there's something you're interested in, don't be afraid to comment here or ask me at cai000.tumblr.com


End file.
